Hanging on to Hope
by The Ultimate Baka Neko
Summary: Formaly known as Baka Neko2 Tohru's parents were killed in the Japonize Revolution. Now, Tohru is working for Akito. Her only comfort are her friends and the kind costumers. But when she meets a catlike exsamurai, she might finally be able to leave her pa
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is my first Fruits Basket Fan fiction. It's also my first romance one so please help me by reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

Chapter one

Tough times

Kyo walked down the busy streets of Kyoto. It had been a year since the end of the Revolution and Kyoto was finally getting back on its feet. As Kyo past, girls in fancy and unfancy kimonos watched him, giggling and whispering to him. His orange hair, and muscular build made him impossible to miss. And if you got close enough to look into his eyes, you would see an eternally burning flame reflected in them. "Hey you! Samurai!" Kyo stopped and turned around. A police man ran up to him. "Swords are illegal in this town!" Kyo looked down at the sword tied around his waist. "You heard me! Hand it over!" Kyo felt his mind race and prepare himself to fight but he held himself back. He could tell by just looking at this guy, he would be nothing if he wasn't an officer. Fighting him would be just like him beating on people weaker and lower in class then him. Kyo hated that about the officers and he wasn't going to do the thing he hated. He untied his sword and, after hesitating for a second, handed it over. The officer took it from him and left. Kyo felt strange with out the weight of his sword but he had no choice. He kept walking to where he was headed. There was a shop that sold anything you could need: food, clothing, furniture, you name it. The owner was a man named Akito. By day he was just a infamous shop owner; but at night he was well known on the black market. Kyo had heard of him while he was fighting in the war. Akito was someone who didn't take sides but sold weapons and poisons to the highest bidder. Akito was never a peaceful and respectable man, when a group of Imperialists tried to cheat him out of some money, Akito sent a assassin to kill them all and get the money they owed him. Whenever Akito's name was mentioned, Kyo felt a rush of hatred and anger fill his heart. So why was he going to the shop Akito owned? Kyo didn't know himself but now that money was hard to come by for a swordsman or a fist fighter, and Kyo was both, he had really no choice to let such an offer go. _Employees of Akito-san are paid very well. _the man who had come to talk to Kyo assured him. So Kyo was on his way to see the man he felt so much hatred toward.

Tohru Honda sat on the porch, her long brown hair tied back in a bun. She was dressed in a blue kimono that brought out the color of her eyes. She lifted a pale hand and caught a falling cherry blossom. Suddenly a memory flashed in front of her eyes.

_Eight year old Tohru looked up at the falling cherry blossoms. Someone laughed near her. "Aren't they pretty, Tohru chan?" Tohru turned to face her mother Kyoko and smiled. Her mother's blond hair flew around her as she laughed and a few cherry blossoms fell onto her shoulders, making her look magical._

Tohru let out a sigh. Her mother had died a year ago, along with her father. They both fought strongly against the Imperialists until the end. Kyoko was a strong women who fought by her husband's side no matter what. Her husband was calmer and quieter then she but the same love of justice burned in his soul as hers. They both died at each others side, leaving Tohru in the care of Akito. Tohru felt tears well up inside of her and she blinked them away. No, she couldn't cry, she couldn't let herself be sad. "Tohru!" Tohru looked over her shoulder at Uo-chan and Hana-chan. She smiled at her two friends.

"Konichiwa Uo-chan, Hana-chan," Uo and Hana knelt on either side of Tohru.

"We haven't seen you since Akito called you. We wanted to make sure you were alright," a shiver went down Tohru's spine as Akito's name was mentioned. Another memory flashed by, a darker one.

_Fifteen year old Tohru walked up to the door to Akito's room. Gently she knocked. "Come in," a cold voice ordered. Tohru slid the door open and stepped inside. The room was almost pitch black. The only light was a small candle on a table and the moonlight seeping through a window. "What do you want?" a voice from the shadows asked. _

_"Um. Um, sorry to bother you but I-I am Tohru Honda," there was silence for a few seconds then a pale hand beckoned to her._

_"Come and kneel before me so I can look at you," hastily Tohru obeyed and knelt in front of the table. She was now able to see a shadowy face of a person, man or woman, she couldn't tell in the dim light. _

_"A-Akito san?" Tohru asked, shivering. Akito smiled coldly._

_"Correct. Now, let me see," he leaned forward slightly so he could see Tohru better. He muttered something under his breath that Tohru could not understand. Suddenly he stretched out a hand and touched her cheek. "You're so fragile, I'll have to be careful with you," he said coldly. He lowered his hand and leaned back but didn't let his eyes stray from Tohru. _

_"Um, may I ask what you mean?" Tohru asked, her voice shaking slightly. Akito surveyed her then spoke._

_"So that no fool sees you and feels sorry for you and spreads terrible rumors about me, there are plenty of them as there is," _

_"You mean, they're not true?" Tohru asked. Akito laughed coldly._

_"I do not remember ever saying they weren't true," Tohru shivered slightly but quickly changed the subject._

_"Who do you call fools?" she asked. _

_"People who believe in peace and Equality for all people. People like your parents. Look what peace and equality got them a place in hell,"_

_"YOU'RE WRONG!" Tohru cried. Akito glared at her and then:slap: Tohru was knocked to the ground. _

_"What did you say?" Akito asked in a dangerous voice. Tohru, who was still stunned, couldn't answer. "Never show me so much disrespect again!" he stood up then knelt beside Tohru, grabbed her hair, and lifted her up so that her ear was next to his mouth. "I'm your only way of surviving me, show me so much disrespect again and I'll throw you out!" he released her and she fell to the ground, trying hard not to cry. Akito moved back to his seat. "Get out of here, now!" Tohru scrambled out and closed the door, shaking from the power of her sobs. She ran a little bit more then sank down to the floor and sobbed as hard as she could._

"Hey Tohru, are you listening?" Tohru snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Uo. "Nice to see you're with us. Anyways, I was just saying there's a new employee coming here. One of the maids just saw him," Hana nodded.

"Yes. And there saying that this one is an ex-samurai," Tohru looked, questionley at Hana.

"But what would Akito-san want with an ex-samurai?" Uo shrugged.

"Who knows. But whatever it is, you can be sure it's nothing good,"

**There yah go! First chapter! As some of you may know, in the manga, Akito's a girl but in the anime, Akito's a boy, which one should he/she be in this story? Please tell me in your reviews!**

**Baka Neko2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so grateful! As for Akito, she's going to be a she, sorry for the people, who wanted Akito to be a guy, I wanted him to be male but, I asked for your opinion and female override male. Also, my BF voted for female and she knows where I live, believe me, you do NOT want to make her mad! Anyways, here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

Chapter two

Familiar

Tohru, Uo, and Hana walked down the hallway to Akito's room. When they arrived, they saw two men already there. One had black hair that went down his neck and the other had long silver hair. Both of them were kneeling in front of the door, their ears pressed against it. "Shigure-san, Ayame-san, what are you doing?" Tohru asked. The two men jumped slightly and turned to face her.

"Oh, it's just you Tohru-kun. We're trying to listen in on the conversation," Shigure answered, putting a finger to his lips then resting his ear against the door again. Uo rolled her eyes and had half the mind to just leave, but curiosity got the better of her and she stayed. They all stayed there for at least thirty minuets. Suddenly Shigure and Ayame jumped up.

"Hurry! He's coming out!" all five of them hid behind a corner and watched the screen door slide open and Kyo walking out. He turned to face the door, bowed stiffly, and then slid the door shut. He turned around and laid his orange eyes on where the group was hiding. 'I can see you, you know,' Kyo thought as he saw them try to hide themselves. Sighing, he decided to just ignore them and walked down the hall and out the door to the dojo where he lived with his old Sensei, Kazuma. Kyo only had to walk for five minutes until the dojo was in sight. He walked through the gate and found Kazuma sweeping the porch, his long, gray hair tied back in a low pony-tail. When he heard Kyo approaching, he looked up and smiled at him. "Konichiwa, Kyo-kun," he greeted. A true smile took over Kyo's handsome face.

"Hi," he walked the rest of the distance between them so that he was standing at Kazuma's side.

"So, did you get the job?" Kazuma asked, resting his broom against the door. Kyo nodded.

"Yeah. Tomorrow I'm going to meet one of the other employees and learn how to work in the shop," Kazuma looked at Kyo, thoughtfully.

"Is that all Akito wants you to do? Work in the shop?" he asked. Kyo nodded.

"Yeah. That man's mind is completely twisted," Kazuma cleared his throat.

"First of all, Akito isn't a man, he's a woman,"

"WHAT?" Kyo asked his eyes bugging out. Kazuma laughed at Kyo's shocked face.

"Yeah. I was surprised when I found out as well. Word of advice, never call Akito a man to her face, got that?" still thinking how strange it was that Akito was a girl, Kyo nodded. "As for Akito having you just work in the shop, I think she's just waiting to see how talented you are until she puts her real plans to action," Kyo snorted.

"Like I'm going to let her go that far," Kazuma looked at him, sternly.

"Oh yes you are. Do you know how important it is for you to keep this job?" he asked. Truefully Kyo didn't know but decided not to argue with Kazuma. Instead, he grabbed the broom and told Kazuma he would finish sweeping.

Tohru waited in the shop. Today she wore a red kimono with part of her hair tied back and the rest loose. She couldn't wait to meet the new employee, Kyo. 'I wonder why Akito-san didn't tell me his last name? I wonder if he has a last name? Maybe I'll ask him when we meet!' Tohru said to herself. Suddenly she heard the back door that led to the rest of the building open and one of the maids, along with Kyo, walked in.

"Here you are Kyo-san," she said, bowed, and left. Kyo bowed slightly back then laid his eyes on Tohru who smiled at him.

"Ohayo, my name is Honda Tohru," she said, bowing. 'She's polite,' Kyo thought as he nodded his head in greeting but said nothing. Tohru continued smiling at him and then started going through all the rules and ways of the store. Kyo was only paying half attention. Something seemed really familiar about that girl, but he didn't know what. "….and here's where we keep the money," Tohru showed Kyo the new cash register. Then Tohru went on explaining the history of the company, probably on Akito's orders. Again, Kyo only partly paid attention, now he was taking the store. It smelled of a mixture of all shorts of smells that he couldn't name but knew. His eyes went back onto Tohru, who was still talking. 'Something about this girl reminds me of someone I met. It's something about her eyes,' he thought. A familiar voice was what broke through his thoughts. "…and some rice I think," Kyo felt himself froze. It couldn't possibly be, not here! He turned around slowly and saw a boy around his age with plum colored hair and purple eyes. A year had done its work, he did look older and taller but there was no mistaking it, the boy was Yuki Sohma, his cousin. Kyo really didn't want to be seen by Yuki, so, quietly, he snuck behind the counter and through the door, but left it open a crack so he could here what was going on. "Yuki-kun, how is your job going?" Tohru asked, as she started to gather everything Yuki had asked for. Yuki gave her one of his killer smiles.

"Fine, Honda-san. You?"

"Oh I'm fine," Tohru answered as she counted the money Yuki had handed her. A look of concern, Kyo had never seen before, crossed over Yuki's face.

"Akito isn't being that hard on you, is she?" Tohru smiled at him.

"No, I'm fine now," Kyo knew those words. _'I'm fine' 'don't worry about me' 'I don't need your help' _those were all things he had said to Kazuma when he first met him. Now this girl was saying the same thing but in a kinder fashion. Was Yuki able to draw the same conclusion? Yuki let out a sigh.

"I better go then. Sayonara, Honda-san," he grabbed his stuff and hulled it over to the door.

"Sayonara, Yuki-kun," Tohru called after him as he left. Kyo let a sigh of relief, he had gone. Slowly, he opened the door all the way and slid out from behind it. His eyes stayed on Tohru. There was something in his heart he had never felt before for the girl who was now in front of him. The girl named Tohru Honda.

**That's the end of Chapter 2! Now that Shigure, Ayame, and Yuki are in the story, I'll have to bring Hatori in somehow, I'll have to figure that out later. Please review!**

**Baka Neko2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank you all for all your reviews! This one is doing a whole lot better then my other ones! Thanks to Melting Snowflakes, I have an idea on how to bring Hatori into the story. Thanks so much M.S.!**

**Declaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. **

Chapter three

I want us to be friends

Kyo looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Tohru. He still had no idea why she looked familiar, but she did. Something about her eyes. They were windows to her soul, the only part of her that wasn't crying out 'I'M HAPPY.' No, her eyes had a different story that Kyo couldn't read, but whatever her eyes were saying reminded him of someone he saw before. But what was the big deal? Even if this girl did remind him of someone, why should he care? And WHY did that Chikushou Nezumi keep popping into his thoughts? Kyo gave an annoyed growl and ran his fingers through his hair impatiently. "Kyo-kun, what's gotten you in such an annoyed mood?" Kyo sat up and saw Kazuma watching him with calm eyes. Kyo sat up and stayed quiet for a little while.

"I saw Yuki," he said in a quiet voice. Kazuma watched him.

"Did he see you?" he asked after realizing Kyo had nothing else to say. Kyo shook his head.

"No. I-" but he didn't want to admit he hid. Kazuma understood that and nodded his head to tell him to continue. "The girl that I'm working with, Tohru Honda, she knows him. I don't know how long she has but she seems to know him pretty well. He smiled at her like I've never seen him smile before. He seemed so happy," Kazuma sighed, seeing the mixed emotions on the boys face.

"Are you jealous?" Kyo shrugged.

"I don't know. That's what's so annoying!" he laid back down again, running his fingers through his hair. "Also, there's something familiar about Tohru Honda. I don't know what but there is just something," Kazuma continued to watch Kyo but it was obvious he was done speaking. Even after all these years, Kyo hadn't totally opened up to Kazuma.

Tohru sighed as she walked into her room that she shared with Uo and Hana. She was exhausted. She untied her hair and ran her brush through it. While she was still brushing her hair, Uo and Hana walked in. "Going to bed so early Tohru-kun?" Hana asked. Tohru nodded, gave up brushing her hair and got undressed. When the cloth slipped off her arms, ugly bruises were in clear sight. The same with her back. It pained Uo and Hana knowing that Akito could do this to her and they could do nothing about it. When Tohru was dressed for the night, she knelt beside Hana, who took over the job of combing her hair. Tohru closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle feeling.

"Did you see Akito tonight?" Uo asked. Tohru opened her eyes and looked down at her hands.

"Yes," she said weakly. Uo leaned forward, her eyes wide.

"Don't tell me she hurt you again!" she cried. In answer, Tohru lifted her right hand which, as Uo and Hana just realized, was badly bandaged.

"What happened?" Hana asked, placing the hair brush down.

"I broke a sake cup, that's all," Tohru answered quietly. Tohru suddenly yawned. "It's no big deal," she said, resting her head between Uo and Hana. "No big deal," and she fell asleep. Uo and Hana exchanged glances. Both their faces were full of worry. If Tohru never stood up for herself, who was going to stop Akito when she REALLY hurts Tohru?

Tohru sat in a chair while Hatori, the doctor of Akito and his employees, bandaged her hand. "So, tell me, how did you cut your hand again?" he asked. Tohru closed her eyes, trying to remember the story she told Uo-chan and Hana-chan.

"I broke a sake cup," she said quietly, opening her eyes. Hatori sighed.

"Well, at least you're getting better at lying, Honda-kun. Now tell me, how did you REALLY cut your hand?" Tohru bowed her head.

"I really did break a sake cup," she muttered. Hatori nodded and said she could leave. "Arigato Hatori-san!" Tohru said, bowed, and left. As she walked down the hall, she looked at the neatly wrapped bandages and let out a sigh. She was going to have to answer a lot of questions that day.

"Hey, Tohru, what happened to your hand?" Kyo asked. He had just arrived in the shop and saw Tohru arranging some boxes. She smiled at him.

"I broke a sake cup," she answered. 'How do you cut yourself breaking a sake cup?' Kyo asked himself. :crash: "I AM SO SORRY!" Tohru cried. She had knocked over all the boxes she was trying to arrange. 'Then again, if there is a way to cut yourself breaking a sake cup, I'm sure this klutz would figure it out.' Kyo let out a sigh and bent down to help her clean up.

"Be careful next time!" Kyo snapped. Tohru nodded and continued apologizing until Kyo snapped at her to tell her to shut up. And she did, for two minutes until she knocked over ten bags of rice she walked past. In the past thirty minutes, Kyo thought he would loose his voice from yelling at Tohru. He always felt bad about doing this but it didn't help when Tohru apologized over and over. 'Jeeze, she reminds me of Ritsu.' Kyo thought as he helped clean up yet another mess. After that it was peaceful. Well, for five more minutes. Kyo was just letting his guard down when he heard the door open and, to his horror, Yuki's voice.

"Ohayo, Honda-san,"

"Ohayo, Yuki-kun," Kyo spun around to face Yuki, who was smiling at Tohru. Apparently, he hadn't seen him. 'What the hell is he doing here? He can't possibly need to buy something over just a day?' Kyo's heart hammered in his chest and then, their eyes met. Yuki's face was blank for a few seconds then a cold smirk appeared on his face.

"You seem as weak as ever, Kyo," he said coldly. Kyo's eyes flashed.

"You still look like a sick bastard!" Kyo snapped. A confused Tohru looked from Yuki to Kyo.

"You know each other?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes. This baka you see standing in front of you, is my cousin," Yuki said. Kyo's blood boiled and his eyes flashed.

"STOP CALLING ME A BAKA!" he screamed, jumping in front of Tohru so that the only thing between him and Yuki was the counter. Yuki smirked back.

"Your right, I prefer Baka Neko a lot more,"

"STOP IT!" Kyo yelled, clutching his fists.

"Baka Neko,"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"No,"

"I said, TAKE IT BACK!" Kyo punched the counter and it broke. Tohru let out a gasp as she saw the counter brake under the angered boy's fists. "YOU PUNK! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER CALLING ME BAKA!" Kyo yelled jumping over the now broken counter so that he was standing in front of Yuki. Yuki just smirked.

"Go on ahead," he teased.

"Get ready!"

"No, please! STOP!" Tohru ran around the broken counter and knocked Kyo away from Yuki. The two of them laid sprawled on the ground. Tohru released the seething Kyo. "I'm sorry but you shouldn't be fighting," Tohru said. Kyo, who was already pissed off, glared at her.

"I DON'T CARE! WHAT DOES A STUPID UGLY GIRL KNOW ANYWAYS?" he asked, jumping up. :Wam: Kyo laid sprawled on the ground, again and Yuki stood in front of Tohru, his fist raised.

"Never speak to Honda-san like that, ever again!" he hissed, his eyes flashing. But the damage had already been done. Tohru sat there, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she stood up and walked out of the store.

Tohru knelt on the porch, feeling the early fall wind play across her tear stained face. She rubbed puffy eyes and a few more tears leaked out. 'I can't believe Kyo-san hates me already. I just wanted to be friends and I upset him. Mom, am I really this dense?' Tohru heard her mom's voice float into her mind. '_Tohru, you should always be true to yourself. Do things at your own pace.' _Tohru looked up at the sky. 'You're right, mom. I have to be myself. I can't let it bother me!'

Kyo shuffled his feet as he walked back to the dojo, his body aching from being knocked over by Tohru then being hit by Yuki. Kyo ran his fingers through his hair, feeling frustrated with himself. How could he say that to her? How could he call her a stupid ugly girl? She was just trying to help. She wasn't stupid, though she could be dense, she wasn't stupid and she wasn't ugly. Not at all. Suddenly, he stopped walking. The gate to the dojo where he lived was in sight and he saw two people standing there. One was Kazuma, talking to a bowing girl. A girl with brown hair. 'Tohru?' Kyo asked himself. So it was, it was Tohru. She turned to face Kyo right as Kazuma left. "Oh, Kyo-san. Kazuma-san told me you weren't coming home for awhile. Um, how are you Kyo-san? How was your day Kyo-san?"

"STOP THAT! Stop calling me san! Just call me Kyo!" Forgetting where he was, he turned his back on her and was going to walk away from the dojo when Tohru's voice stopped him.

"Kyo-kun," Kyo stopped walking.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just trying it out,"

"ONLY CALL MY NAME WHEN YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"

"I'M SORRY!" Kyo was facing the frightened Tohru again. He blushed and pushed his bangs back, nervous. "No. You can call my name, even if you don't have something to say. And I didn't mean what I said when I called you stupid and ugly. And I'll understand if you're mad at me," Tohru shook her head.

"No. I couldn't be mad at you Kyo-kun," she said. Kyo looked at her, confused. "Why?" and Tohru answered with the statement that would change both their lives forever.

"I want us to be friends!"

**Well there you go! The end of Chapter three! I know the last part was based on something that happened in the first volume of Fruits Basket, I kind of planned it that way. Just to warn you, there might be more like that, just to make sure you know this is still FB. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! As most of you know, I changed my name! So many people had pennames close to mine so I decided to change it though it's still basically the same. Sorry for taking so long in updating this story, I had writers block and nothing was coming to me. I have the basic plot but the finer details still need to be made. So if you have any suggestions, I would be honored if you would give me some. Here you **

Chapter four

Explanation

Tohru turned to face the door of the store that had just opened and saw Yuki. "Ohayo Yuki kun," she greeted. Yuki smiled at her.

"Ohayo Honda san," his eyes moved over to Kyo who had his back turned to him counting bags of rice. "So, the Baka Neko hasn't been fired yet?" Yuki asked. Kyo spun around his eyes flashing.

"SHUT UP! And why would I be fired?"

"Because you're stupid, ignorant, and impossible to control,"

"I AM NOT STUPID!"

"Please you two, calm down!" Tohru said but the two of them paid no attention to her. She sighed and watched them continue arguing. It had been a week since Tohru had told Kyo she wanted to be friends with him and they were starting to become friends. Kyo was nicer to her and didn't yell at her as often. But sadly his relationship with Yuki was only getting worse. Tohru was realizing that the two of them didn't just hate each other they loathed each other. It was kind of sad really.

"I'LL BREAK YOUR SKINNY NECK!" Kyo lunged at Yuki, ready to strangle him but a voice stopped him.

"Now Kyo, if someone were to see you, what would they think of an employee attacking a customer?" It was Kazuma.

"Kazuma san," Tohru whispered. Kyo rested his blazing eyes on his Sensei.

"I don't care what those damn customers think! I'm going to murder that Chikushou Nezumi!" he yelled.

"Oh, and I forgot selfish," Yuki said. Kyo growled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" and he pounced at Yuki again but Kazuma grabbed him by the arms and held him back.

"You really need to learn how to control your anger Kyo kun,"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Kyo yelled trying to brake loose. Yuki decided to ignore Kyo and went ahead with buying the thinks he needed then left. Only when he was completely out of site, did Kazuma let the struggling cat go. "COME BACK HERE COWARD!" he screamed and ran out the door in pursue of Yuki.

"Kyo kun's his usual energetic self," Tohru said. Kazuma nodded.

"Yes. But I hope he doesn't cause you too much trouble Tohru kun," Tohru shook her head.

"No Kyo's actually a lot of help as long as Yuki kun isn't around," Kazuma smiled.

"That's good to hear. Maybe Kyo is maturing after all," There was silence until Tohru broke it.

"Kazuma san, why do Kyo kun and Yuki kun hate each other so much?" Kazuma sighed.

"It's a long story. But mostly it's from jealousy on both parts, but I don't know who really started it. They were already rivals by the time I met Kyo kun,"

The door opened and an upset Kyo walked in.

"Did you catch up with him Kyo kun?" Tohru asked. Kyo didn't answer but walked past her and Kazuma and into the storage room. Later they could hear Kyo yelling and breaking things.

Tohru watched Kyo sweeping up the floor. He had calmed down by now but she still could feel anger threatening the burst out of him again. She wanted to know why he hated Yuki so much but did she dare ask him? Finally curiosity got the better of her. "Kyo kun?" Kyo stopped sweeping to show he was paying attention. "Why do you hate Yuki kun so much?" Kyo turned to look at her and leaned against the wall.

"We were taught to hate each other. When my mom met my dad she fell in love with him instantly but my grandmother didn't agree with her choice. Day after day she argued with her saying that my dad was the only man she would ever love. In the end my grandmother told her she had to choose. 'Choose between your family or the man you claim to love so much.' In the end my mom chose my dad. But with that choice, she was banished from her family; the family that I share with Yuki. When my mom gave birth to me, she died and my dad was so grief-stricken he couldn't bare to look at me, let alone take care of me. Kazuma was a family friend of my mom's and he took me in. So you can say, Kazuma is my true father," Kyo stopped talking and cleared his throat.

"Yuki was the exact opposite of me. He was special and everyone loved him. The first time I met Yuki was when we were both five years old. Since Kazuma lived very near Yuki's house I saw him when he was playing. I heard about him and I knew that he was the exact opposite of me. And I guess I was jealous that he had a family who loved him and wasn't shunned by his family. But what made it worse was when we went to the same school together and he took Kendo lessons from Kazuma. He was better at school but that didn't bother me what bothered me was he was better at Kendo then I was. He was better at fist fighting too. He was better at everything! People looked up to him they liked him. I guess I just hated him for that," Tohru watched Kyo bow his head.

"For just once, I want to be ahead of Yuki even if it's just in one thing. I know it sounds stupid but that's what I want and I'll stop at nothing to get it,"

Kazuma watched Kyo punching the air for practice. Tohru's question had forced him to realize how little he understood of the rival ship between Kyo and Yuki. All he knew that their rival ship was very old.

_Kazuma walked out of the dojo and saw seven year old Kyo waiting for him, clutching his little wooden sword. Kazuma smiled down at him. "Ready for class Kyo kun?" he asked. Kyo nodded. _

"_Yes Sensei!" Kazuma knelt so he was closer to Kyo's height. _

"_We have a new student so I want you to be nice to him ok?" Kyo nodded and smiled._

"_Ok!" Kazuma smiled back and stood straight. Suddenly the gate that led to the yard opened and a little boy with purple hair and purple eyes. Kyo recognized him instantly. Yuki Sohma, his cousin. Yuki recognized him as well. "What are you doing here?" Kyo asked._

"_I could ask you the same thing," Yuki responded. _

"_I ASKED YOU FIRST!"_

"Sensei?" Kazuma snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face Kyo who was watching him. "What's wrong?" Kyo asked. Kazuma smiled.

"Just lost in my memories," Kyo looked at him curiously but returned to practicing. Kazuma closed his eyes and rested against the wall. He realized how much he wanted to understand Kyo and Yuki's hatred for each other. About three miles away, Tohru was thinking the same thing.

**Sorry that it's kind of short but it took me awhile to write it. Again, if you have any ideas please, please tell me. Till next chapter!**

**UBN **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have had a little thing called writers block. This chapter is Kyo remembering how he became enemies with Yuki. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

Chapter five

Memories

"Kyo kun, it's time to go home," five-year-old Kyo looked up at Kazuma and nodded. As they walked, he past a dojo gate that was open and he saw a young boy with purple hair playing with another kid. Kyo knew that boy his cousin, Yuki Sohma. A boy completely different from him. His parents loved him and took care of him. Every one loved him and did not shun him as they did with Kyo. Kyo felt his anger fill his heart so that it almost burst. Suddenly the ball rolled and bumped against Kyo's feet. Yuki ran out to get it but stopped. He looked into the angry red eyes of his cousin. Kyo clutched his fists.

"Here!" he kicked the ball with amazing strength and Yuki caught it, knocking the wind out of his little body. Kyo spun around and ran to catch up with Kazuma.

(Two years later)

Yuki looked up at his father who was taking him to a dojo to learn how to use a sword. His father thought it would help him get stronger and healthier. Yuki did not know if he wanted to do it or not. When they arrived, Yuki's father left him to walk in alone. Before he knew it, there was a boy his age glaring at him with complete hatred. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kyo asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Yuki answered.

"I ASKED YOU FIRST!" Kazuma rested his hand on Kyo's head.

"Now Kyo, you promised you'd be nice,"

"That was before I knew HE was joining! What is a sick boy like you doing here anyway?" Kyo yelled, rounding on Yuki.

"Yuki's father thought this would help him get better. Now, I don't want you two arguing the entire time okay?" Kazuma asked. The two boys glared at each other until Kyo relaxed.

"Fine," he muttered and Yuki nodded. Kazuma sighed and lowered his hand from Kyo's head. This was going to be harder then he thought.

For years, the two Sohmas trained in the art of Kendo. Both working their hardest. Yuki grew healthier and became better at Kyo in Kendo. And as the two started school, he was better in that too. Whatever the two did, Yuki was better and Kyo's hatred for him and determination to be better then him at one thing grew even stronger. When they were both fourteen, they joined the war, hoping to be separated at last. However, they were placed together and forced to fight together. But close to the end of the war, it was time for them to be separated. Yuki was moving onto another camp and Kyo was staying. Yuki was packing up his very few belongings when Kyo entered his hair damp from the rain that was poring down.

"What do you want Baka Neko?" Yuki asked. Kyo gritted his teeth and clutched his fists.

"NOTHING! JUST SEEING HOW LONG IT'LL BE UNTIL I GET RID OF YOU!" Yuki slid his pack over his shoulder.

"Your wait is over Baka Neko," he walked past Kyo who watched him.

"Hey. Don't die out there ok? I want to beat you and how am I sopost to beat you if you're dead?" Yuki smirked.

"You stay alive as well Baka Neko. I want to humiliate you some more,"

"BRING IT ON!" and Yuki left.

(Present time)

"Kyo kun?" Kyo snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Tohru who was watching him. "Kyo-kun, is something wrong?" Tohru asked. Kyo shook his head.

"No," He returned to his work but his thoughts were still on how to beat Kyo. 'I'm running out of time before I can beat him, if I keep stalling, I'll end up loosing again. But-'

"Ooh, Kyo-kun! Look it's snowing! Isn't it beautiful?" Kyo looked up and smiled faintly at her. 'But what is this feeling that's growing in my heart. I don't understand it. I feel so calm around her. I want to be around her. But I also want to beat Yuki, can I do both?' "Are you going to be alright walking home in the snow? It's really piling up," Tohru said.

"I'll be alright. I've survived through worse," 'I don't know if I'll be able to do both but now, I just want to enjoy the snow, with this strange girl.'

**Sorry for the short chapter. Do you think I should focus on the plot our have more K+T times? Please tell me in your reviews and I promise I'll update sooner. Also, there might be some spelling mistakes and grammar misusage and I'm sorry for that. Just wanted to let you know. Until next Chapter!**

**UBN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. Thank you so much for the reviews! Next chapters up. Akito comes back in this chapter. Remember, Akito is a girl in this fanfic, just wanted you to know. **

Chapter six

"Kyo-kun, do you think we should get ready to close?" Tohru asked. Kyo looked over at her from where he was working and nodded.

"Sure," Tohru smiled.

"I'll get the broom," and she rushed over to the storage closet. 'Another week has come and gone. Kyo-kun seems to have opened up a little more to me. He doesn't yell at me as often and he seems to be able to control his anger around Yuki-kun better. I'm so happy. I'm not saying that I think they'll become friends or anything like that but if they could just tolerate each other, it would be great.'

"Hey Tohru, have you heard some of the rumors going around about us?" Kyo asked. Tohru walked over to him, carrying a broom.

"No,"

"Well, people think we're secretly dating each other,"

"What? Why would people think that?" Tohru asked, blushing. Kyo shrugged.

"I don't know. People just don't have anything better to do then spreading rumors I guess," they stayed quiet for a little while. "Hey, what do you think Akito will do when she finds out?" a look of fright flashed across Tohru's face but vanished in the next second.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"I heard that she doesn't like things happening out of her knowledge. Is that true?" Tohru's grip on the handle of the broom tightened. Akito's face flashed in her mind. Her eyes wide with anger and her teeth bared in an angry snarl. 'Don't ever keep something from me ever again!' "Tohru! Hey! What's wrong? You look pale," Tohru snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Kyo. "Are you sick?" he asked. Tohru shook her head and forced a smile on her face.

"No I'm fine," she said. Kyo looked at her unconvinced. Suddenly, the door leading to the rest of Akito's building, opened and one of the other employees appeared.

"Tohru-san, Akito-san wishes to speak to you," the smile on Tohru's face faltered but she replaced it.

"Ok, I'll see Akito-san right after I am done with work," she said. The employee shook her head.

"No, Akito-san wants to see you right away. She told me that you've been avoiding her and to make sure you came at once," Tohru's eyes widened.

"O-ok," she said. She turned to face Kyo, forced her smile to reappear, and handed him the broom.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun, tomorrow I'll stay late to make it up to you," then she turned around and left with the other employee. Kyo stared at the place where Tohru had just been standing. 'Why were you avoiding her? Why did you look so scared when I mentioned her? Who is Akito to you Tohru?'

Tohru knelt in Akito's room. Akito rested across the room near an open screen door that led to the gardens. Her back was facing Tohru and she ignored her as if she hadn't heard Tohru come in. However, Tohru knew the truth. Akito was testing her, seeing how long she could last with the silence until she begged Akito to speak. Until she broke. But Tohru didn't know which was worse. Akito's silence or Akito yelling at her and hurting her. Both would end sometime but would it be better to end the silence and get feeling Akito's anger over with, or would it be better to wait in the silence until Akito grew impatient? The first one. Akito being impatient could make things even worse. It would be better for her to get it over with. "Akito-san," she whispered. Akito sat up then stood up and walked over to Tohru. Tohru looked up at Akito, unable to read her expression.

"Tell me, Honda-san, why did you avoid me? Why didn't you come when I called?" Tohru felt fear rising inside her.

"I wasn't avoiding you Akito-san! I was just busy!" she cried. Akito glared at her.

"Don't lie to me! You were avoiding me because you were hiding something from me! I thought you were smarter then this!" she grabbed Tohru's hand were she still had a faint scar. "I thought this would remind you! You never hide things from me! You don't dare defy me!" Akito released her hand and knelt down. Tohru could tell some of her anger was disappearing but she was still dangerous. "Tell me Honda-san, are the rumors true that you have made a bond between Sohma Kyo?" Tohru lowered her eyes and nodded. "Hmm, I see. So was he the reason you have been avoiding me lately? Were you trying to protect him?" Akito leaned forward, grabbed Tohru by the chin and forced her to look into her eyes. "You're such a foolish girl. Did you really think you could protect him? I own everyone who works here. You are all my toys and I can do whatever I want with you. But, I'll forgive you this one time, you can continue bonding with Sohma Kyo, but you will have to tell me everything that's going on, even if you think it'll make me mad, you have to tell me everything. Understood?" Tohru nodded making Akito smile and release her. "Good. Now get out of my sight, I have things to take care off," Tohru bowed, stood up, and walked to the door. "You know, I'll have to have a little chat with Sohma Kyo, he needs to understand the circumstances as well," Tohru felt more fear fill her heart, and she flung the door open and ran out of it, leaving a smirking Akito alone in the dark room.

Kyo walked slowly home, wondering if he would run into Tohru again. Right before he had left, someone had told him that he was to meet with Akito the next day. 'Why does she want to talk to me?' he wondered. "Kyo-kun!" Kyo spun around and saw Tohru run over to him.

"Tohru? What's up?" he asked. Tohru bowed her head.

"I heard Akito-san wishes to speak to you tomorrow," she said sadly. Kyo looked down at her, confused.

"Yeah. What's wrong? Why do you seem so down?"

"Kyo-kun, please be careful when your around Akito-san. She may seem harmless but she's very dangerous," Kyo laughed.

"How dangerous can a woman like her be?" he asked but deep in his mind, he was remembering the stories he had heard about Akito.

"Please Kyo-kun, promise me that you'll be careful!" Tohru begged. Kyo looked down into Tohru's worried blue eyes and smiled faintly.

"Alright, I promise," Tohru smiled back.

"Thank you,"

**So cute. If you were wondering where Tohru got that scar in her hand, reread chapter three where she gets hurt. Kyo and Akito's talk well continue next chapter! Please keep reviewing! **

**UBN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! Yes! Chapter seven is up! **

Chapter seven

Meeting with Akito

Kyo walked down the hallway to Akito's room. Tohru's frightened face kept flashing in front of his eyes. 'Why was she so frightened? Why does Akito frighten her so much? I could understand if she was slightly frightened of Akito if she physically harmed her but to be terrified? Has Akito been harming her mentally as well?' he stopped walking and realized he had reached Akito's room. He reached out a hand to open the door and saw that he was shaking. 'What? Why am I shaking? Why am I so nervous? I wasn't this nervous when I met her for the first time so why now?' Kyo took a deep breath and stopped the confusing flow of thoughts. He opened the door and walked into Akito's room. As usual, Akito's room was lit only by the sun that shown threw the window. Akito, who was sitting down, reading, looked up and gave Kyo a smile that didn't reach her cold eyes. "Welcome, Kyo. Please sit down," it wasn't a request, it was a demand. Kyo sat down but said nothing. "Now, Honda-san says that the two of you have become very good friends," Kyo clutched his fists but said nothing. Akito watched him, curiously. "Is what she says true, Kyo?" she asked.

"It was her wish to be friends," Kyo answered. Akito smiled coldly.

"Of course," they sat there in silence for a little bit, Akito staring intently at Kyo, and Kyo staring right back. Finally Akito looked away and a cold smile appeared on her face. "I wonder why, such a normal girl would want to be friends with an outcast like you," Kyo's eyes widened and Akito's smile turned even colder. "Oh yes, I know about you being an outcast to your family. All your life you've been looked down upon, even hated. And when a person got close to you, you harmed them sometimes emotionally and sometimes physically. So why has such a normal girl like Honda-san, want to become friends with you?" Kyo bowed his head and felt that he was shivering. Akito stood up and looked down at Kyo, she was enjoying this a lot. "How ironic that she would choose you of all people," Kyo looked up at her with confused eyes. "Kyo, does anything about Honda-san look familiar? Her eyes maybe?" Kyo's eyes widened. They did, but how did Akito know. "The reason her eyes are so familiar is the reason I hired you, I have a special job that only you can do. But what that job is, you must find out yourself. That is all, you are dismissed," Kyo stood up and left. Akito watched him close the door then heard the unmistakable sound of Kyo running. 'That's right Sohma Kyo, I will brake you and in the process, brake Honda Tohru.'

"Honda-san," Tohru snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Yuki, who had just walked into the store.

"Oh, Ohayo, Yuki-kun," she greeted. Yuki smiled.

"Ohayo, Honda-san," Yuki's eyes swept over the store. "Where is that Baka Neko? He's not making you do all the work is he?" Tohru blushed.

"No! it's not like that! He's with Akito-san, Akito-san wanted to talk to him,"

"Oh. Is she mad about Kyo causing damage?" a sudden sad look took over Tohru's face.

"No. Nothing like that," Noticing the sudden sadness, Yuki moved closer to Tohru.

"Honda-san what happened?"

"Akito-san found out about me and Kyo-kun becoming friends,"

"So, Akito still doesn't like things happening with out her knowing," Tohru nodded. Yuki looked down at her, and a sudden fear seized him.

"Akito didn't hurt you right?" Tohru nodded.

"I'm fine. But I'm worried about Kyo-kun," Yuki nodded.

"Yeah. He does say whatever pops into his head. Even Akito will have a hard time controlling him so don't worry about him," Tohru smiled.

"Yeah,"

Kyo walked into the shop and saw Tohru helping a costumers. When the costumers was gone, Tohru turned around and smiled at Kyo. "Kyo-kun, your back! How did it go?" Kyo shrugged.

"Fine I guess," A gentle smile took over Tohru's face.

"I'm so glad," Kyo blushed and looked away. 'I don't understand her, why does she want to be my friend? She doesn't know about me being an outcast but, she seemed so close to Yuki, I thought since Yuki hates me, she would hate me as well but she wants to be friends and she smiles at me so sweetly.' "Kyo-kun, is everything alright?" Tohru asked. Kyo blushed even harder.

"Yeah," 'That smile, it feels like it's burning me but at the same time, I feel like it's healing me.'

"How was your day Kyo-kun?" Kazuma asked. Kyo shrugged.

"It was alright," he answered, sliding out of his sandals.

"So did you meet with Akito today?" Kazuma asked. Kyo nodded.

"Yeah," Kazuma smiled faintly.

"Do you understand now, why Honda-san is so frightened of her?"

"A little bit. She didn't loose her temper with me but she was so cold. It felt like she was ripping me heart in two," Kazuma nodded.

"Yes. I heard that Akito has that ability. Almost all of her employees are terrified of her and there are some of her customers too. There are rumors going around that the only reason people buy and sell things with Akito is, they are terrified of her. The stories about her that you heard while you were a samurai should tell you why," They sat in silence for a little while until Kyo broke it.

"Akito told me that the reason that Tohru looks familiar to me is the reason that she hired me. She has a job for me that only I can do," Kazuma looked at him curiously.

"What sort of job?" Kyo shrugged.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. But I know one thing, it has to deal with Tohru," Kazuma sighed and looked out the window, deep in thought.

"I wonder if it was Akito's plan for you and Tohru Honda to become friends,"

"But if it was, why would she be upset?"

"Acting. Maybe she doesn't want people to find out her true motive and if she just let the two of you be friends without saying anything would make people suspicious," Kyo rested his head on his hand.

"What is she planning?" Kazuma leaned forward.

"I don't know Kyo but you should be careful. Keep your eyes pealed and your mouth shut, you do not want Akito mad at you. Right now, that is the worst thing you can do,"

**Sorry that it's kind of short, most of my chapters are short. I just want to thank you again for all the reviews! Until next chapter, Sayonara!**

**UBN**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Graves

Kyo rubbed his eyes as he walked to work. He hadn't been able to sleep last night. He had been to busy pondering what Akito had planed for him. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. For him and for Tohru. And why did Tohru look so familiar? Akito knew how, or at least she thinks she does, but Kyo had no idea why she looked familiar. 'Do I seem familiar to Tohru?' Kyo asked himself for the millionth time. Could she be tossing in her bed trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar? Probably not, he was probably the only one who felt that way. He ran his fingers through his hair making some girls swoon as he walked past. Kyo rolled his eyes as he heard the girls giggle. 'Why do they have to giggle like that? It's so annoying.' Kyo thought as he quickly walked past them 'They giggle at every damn thing. But Tohru doesn't do that. She doesn't giggle but laughs at every tiny thing but it's not annoying it's kind of-' but Kyo cut off his thought. What the heck was he thinking? There was no way that she was- Kyo felt heat rise to his cheeks as he shook his head. And thanks to that move, he ran into someone. "Gomen!" Kyo felt even more heat rise to his cheeks as a girl looked up at him. Tohru. "Oh Kyo-kun Ohayo!" she said smiling. 'There she goes, smiling again.' Kyo thought as he tried to force himself to stop blushing. "Kyo-kun? Are you feeling alright?" Tohru asked her eyes full of consern.

"It's nothing," he said looking quickly away.

"I'm glad," Tohru said her smile back.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Kyo asked.

"To look for you, you were late and I was starting to worry," Kyo felt a twinge of guilt. When he had finally fallen asleep, it was five in the morning and he had slept in. He had woken up to Kazuma's loud yelling.

"Yeah sorry about that, I over slept," and before Tohru could say anything he led her into the store. "So have you talked to Akito since last time?" Kyo asked as they readied the store for opening. Tohru shook her head.

"No. I heard she's in one of her moods again and won't talk to anyone,"

"That's good for us, I don't think I want to ever talk to her again," Tohru laughed but Kyo could see the agreement in her eyes. The two were silent as they finished getting ready then, the store was open and their customers started walking in.

"I wonder if Yuki-kun will come today," Tohru said.

"He better not! I don't have time for that Damn Rat!" Tohru laughed but said nothing. The door opened and a customer came in and Tohru was busy talking to them and the busy day began. Before they knew it, it was time for their lunch brake.

"Kyo-kun are you going home for lunch again?" Tohru asked. Kyo shrugged.

"I guess. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me," Tohru asked, fiddling with her hands nervously. Kyo felt heat rise to his cheeks and looked away. There was no way he was going to go.

"Sure, where would you like to go?" he said before he could stop himself. Tohru smiled.

"I know a really nice place not far from here,"

"You lead the way,"

"We're here!" Kyo looked up at a small sushi restrant. "You like sushi, don't you Kyo?" Tohru asked, as they walked inside. Kyo shrugged.

"It's alright," Tohru smiled. Soon they were seated at a small table and ordering their food.

"It's not that crowded for lunch," Kyo said.

"This place is very small, so it is not usually crowded, no matter what time or day," Tohru explained. A few minutes later, their food came and they began to eat in silence. "Um, Kyo-kun," Tohru said.

"Hmm?"

"Um, is it alright if we stop somewhere before we go back? After we eat of course," she asked. Kyo nodded.

"Sure. Where are we going to stop?" Tohru hesitated for a few seconds.

"My parents' graves. You don't have to come if you don't want to, I just haven't visited them in a while and since we're already out," Kyo smiled faintly.

"I'll go with you. I'd like to meet your parents," Tohru smiled.

"Arigato Kyo-kun,"

"Here it is," Tohru said. They stopped and Kyo saw a small group of graves. "Almost all these people fought in the war and were against the government,"

"So your parents were against the government?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded. She stopped at two graves. One with the name Kyoko Honda and the other one with the name Katsuya Honda. Tohru knelt between the two graves. "Reidou, Daifu, I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a while. I brought my new friend over. His name is Kyo Sohma. He works with me in the store. We've become really good friends. And Akito approves of it, well, a little bit. I just wanted to tell you, you don't have to worry about me anymore, I have Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun here to help me, and I have Uo-chan and Hana-chan as well, so you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine," they knelt their in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Finally Tohru broke the silence. "Kyo-kun, what side were you on when you fought in the war?" she asked.

"The same side as your parents," Kyo answered. Tohru smiled.

"Would it be wonderful if you fought by their side?" she asked.

"It's possible that I did," Kyo said. 'Maybe that's why Tohru looks so familiar, because I met her parents.' he added to himself quietly. "What were you're parents like?" he asked.

"My father was a calm and intelligent man but he fought for the things he believed in. My mom had more of a wild spirit. She was always the first to fight and first to win. And even though my parents were so different, they made a very good team. I used to think it was impossible for them to die but now I know the truth. Though they were such amazing people, they were still human, and all humans can die," Tears blurred Tohru's sight and she quickly brushed them away.

"I'm sure they're proud of you. Your parents I mean. they're probably looking down at you and saying 'look how much our daughter has grown' I'm sure they are very proud of you," Tohru let out a sob.

"Arigato Kyo-kun,"

**That's so sweet! Kyo's comforting her. I know Kyo might be a little bit OOC, depends on how you look at him, but I wanted him to do this for her. Also, if I got Tohru's father's name wrong, please tell me. Thank you.**

**UBN**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Human nature

"Kyo-kun, I wanted to thank you for coming me to my parents' graves yesterday," Tohru said. Kyo shrugged.

"No problem," Tohru smile brightened.

"Still, Arigato!" Kyo looked at her.

"Why are you always so happy? Shouldn't you be depressed about your parents' death?" he asked. Tohru blushed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything!" she cried. Kyo blushed and waved his hands, telling her to calm down.

"I don't mean it like that! I'm just curious!"

"Well, being depressed all the time isn't the way to live. My parents wanted me to always be happy so I will, for them," just then the door opened and a middle aged woman walked in and Tohru rushed to help her. Kyo watched her, thinking. 'She's so strong. Even though her life has been so hard, she still walks around smiling. She's almost perfect. I thought I would hate someone like her but-' "Kyo-kun! Can you get me some rice?" Tohru asked. Kyo nodded.

"Sure," 'I don't mind her at all. I kind of like her being around.' Kyo carried the bags of rice and handed them to the woman, who thanked him and left. A few seconds later the door opened and Yuki walked in.

"Oh Yuki-kun! Ohayo!" Tohru greeted. Yuki smiled at her.

"Ohayo," his eyes darkened when they landed on Kyo who glared at him. "Are you actually working Kyo or are you just getting in the way?" he asked. Kyo's eyes flashed.

"You're the one who's getting in the way! If you're here to buy something, buy it!" Yuki glared at him but turned his attention to Tohru and ordered what he was going to buy.

"So has Akito caused you any more trouble?" he asked. Tohru shook her head as she handed Yuki his purchases.

"No. She's actually been really quiet,"

"Really?" Yuki's eyes flashed over to Kyo who avoided his gaze. "I wonder what she's up too," he muttered, gathering his stuff. "Well, I have to go now see you later," and he left.

"You and Yuki seem really close," Kyo said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. Tohru looked over at him.

"Well, I have known him for about a year. We've become really good friends. I hope that someday you and I can become close friends as well," Kyo looked over at her smiling face, blushing.

"Why do you want to become friends with me so badly?" he asked.

"Because, you're such a nice person Kyo, even though you try to hide it, you really are. Just like Yuki-kun, you're a wonderful person in your own way," Kyo clutched his fists.

"Just like Yuki huh?" Tohru's eyes widened and she blushed

"Oh no! I didn't mean to offend you or anything!"

"You didn't. It's just, a lot of people think Yuki is so wonderful; it's new that someone thinks that I'm wonderful as well. I guess I just think it's strange," Kyo said. Tohru watched him organize the shelves, smiling faintly.

"People must not have been paying attention if they only think that Yuki-kun is wonderful," she said quietly. Kyo looked over at her.

"No. People just judge by appearances and that's the end of it. Tell me, when you first met me, did you instantly want to be friends with me?" he asked. Tohru's smile brightened as she nodded.

"Yes," Kyo faced her.

"You're lying," he said accusingly. Tohru shook her head and rested her hand against Kyo's cheek.

"I could tell you needed a friend Kyo. You acted tough but I could tell by your eyes that you needed a friend. Someone to share your worries with and someone you could just laugh with. I want to be that person for you Kyo, I want that more then anything in the world," Kyo gripped her hand and lowered it.

"I don't think I need a friend Tohru, I think I'm fine on my own," Tohru's eyes widened then they turned sad.

"I understand. Well, we better get back to work," and she turned her back to him.

"Kyo!" Kyo, who was walking back home, turned around and saw Yuki. His eyes narrowed, suspiciously.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just to ask you a few questions," Kyo continued to look at him suspiciously.

"All right. But I have the choice to answer them or not ok?" Yuki nodded.

"Ok. First, do you know anything about what Akito is planning?" Kyo looked guiltily away. "Something tells me you do. What is it Kyo? Tell me!" Kyo continued to avoid his gaze.

"All I know is that it has something to do with me. Akito wants me to do something but I don't know what, that's all I know,"

"I bet it has something to do with Tohru. Kyo, listen to me, whatever you do, you can't do what Akito wants you to do!"

"Do you think you need to tell me that?" Kyo snapped, his eyes flashing.

"Well, you never seem to use your brain, even when you really need to," Kyo hissed.

"You damn rat! I swear I'll make you swallow those words!" Yuki laughed.

"That'll be the day," the two stood their, glaring at each other until Kyo slowly calmed down.

"Why do you care about Tohru so much anyways?" he asked. Yuki shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess because she was the first person to like me for me. And why do you like her so much?" Kyo blushed.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER!"

"Fine, so that means I can have her,"

"NO WAY IN HELL WILL I LET YOU HAVE HER!"

"So you like her then," Kyo bit his lip but said nothing. "You told me that she wanted to be friends, what did you say back to her?"

"I said that I don't need friends," Yuki looked at him.

"Oh really? Then you are a bigger idiot then I thought,"

"WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME AN IDIOT?"

"You are human aren't you? Humans need humans, it's just nature. No matter how hard you try to act like you don't need anyone, you truly you do and that is what makes you an idiot," Kyo glared at him then relaxed and looked away. "I have to go now see you later," and Yuki began walking away but stopped. "One more thing, if anything happens to Tohru, I will never forgive you," and he vanished into the crowd.

"Your later then usual, Kyo-kun," Kazuma said as Kyo slid out of his shoes and walked into the dojo.

"Sorry, I ran into Yuki," he answered.

"Ah. And what did Yuki have to say?"

"He just wanted to see what I knew about what Akito was planning," they stood their in silence, Kazuma watching Kyo, waiting him to finish his thoughts. "Hey Kazuma?" Kazuma smiled.

"Yes Kyo?"

"Do you think that humans need to be around other humans?" Kazuma nodded.

"Yes. We can't survive without each other. We were born craving for human companions, even the people who say they hate other humans, still crave to have human friends it's just nature. Why do you ask?" Kyo looked away, wondering if he should tell Kazuma the truth.

"Tohru told me she wanted nothing more in the world then being my friend,"

"And what did you say," Kyo's eyes filled with shame.

"I told her I didn't need friends. I think I hurt her, you should have seen the look on her face, but she continued to smile like nothing was wrong," Kazuma smiled faintly and knelt beside Kyo.

"Tohru-san is truly an amazing person, I believe that it would help you if you became friends with her, why can't you try it?"

"I'm just not used to people wanting to be around me. I feel so happy but at the same time, I feel like I'm being suffocated but I don't know which feeling is stronger," Kazuma rested his hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Just give it some time, Kyo. I am sure that the answer will come to you soon," Kyo smiled faintly at him.

"Arigato, Shishou,"

**And that is the end of this chapter. I have decided to stop stalling and jump right into the main plot. This way, it won't take me as long to write the chapters. Thank you all for being so patient with me and I want to apologias, again, for taking so long. **

**UBN**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Bloody snow

"Look Kyo-kun it's snowing!" Tohru said. Kyo looked up at Tohru who was staring out the window at the new falling snow.

"Yeah. The first snow of winter," he said. Tohru faced him.

"A lot has happened in this past month hasn't it Kyo-kun?" Kyo nodded.

"Yeah a lot," Tohru returned to looking out the window.

"I wonder what's going to happen with Akito-san," she said, more to herself then to Kyo.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"Akito-san doesn't like winter and winter is when she usually has her more violent fits," Kyo saw her shiver slightly and anger at Akito rushed threw him. "She's been so quiet lately and tolerant," Kyo walked to her side.

"Make's you wonder what she's up too," he said. Tohru faced him and nodded.

"Yeah," suddenly the door opened and Uo-chan walked in.  
"Tohru-kun, Akito asked me to tell you guys to close up," she said.

"Ok thank you Uo-chan," Tohru said as Uo-chan left.

"I wonder why Akito is letting us close up so early." Kyo asked. Tohru shrugged, as she got ready to close up. "I wonder if she's planning something that involves us closing early," Kyo pondered.

"Or maybe she thought it would be a waist of time to stay open when people are hurrying home, the snow is really falling now," Tohru added.

"If Akito was a normal person, I would agree with you, but she's not, I know she's up to something, I just don't know what it is," Kyo said. Tohru sighed.

"If she is planning something, we're stuck in it,"

"I heard that the store is going very well Tohru-kun," Uotani said as she sat down next to Tohru.

"Yeah. Kyo-kun has been such a great help. And how are you're jobs going Uo-chan, Hana-chan?" Uotani shrugged.

"Fine I guess. All we do is pick up after Akito and some of her workers. Luckily she hasn't had any of her wild fits,"

"The only fit she had had was over the rice she had for lunch today," Hanajima added.

"Yeah but she just yelled and ordered someone to bring her a new serving of rice and that's normal for her," Uotani pointed out.

"I guess you are correct,"

"Yeah. Akito seems to be holding back her anger. I wonder if she's up to something," Tohru bowed her head.

"Kyo-kun wondered the same thing. Do you think whatever Akito-san is planning, it has to do with Kyo-kun and me?" Tohru asked. Hanajima and Uotani exchanged glances and Uotani crossed her arms.

"It's possible. Akito did seem to like to pick on you but when Kyo Sohma came here, she started to leave you alone. Maybe it would be better if you didn't hang out with Kyo Sohma anymore,"

"I can't do that! He's my friend!" Tohru cried. Hanajima looked at her.

"So it's true, you have become friends with Kyo Sohma," Tohru nodded.

"Yes. And I can't leave him alone, epically if Akito-san is planning something for him; I can't let him face that alone!" Hanajima smiled and hugged her.

"That's are Tohru, strong and loving," Uotani looked at her, worriedly.

"But what if what Akito is planning is dangerous?" she asked.

"Then there's more reason for me to stay by Kyo-kun's side," Tohru answered. Uotani looked into Tohru's confident eyes.

"Alright and we'll help you every step of the way," Tohru smiled at them.

"Arigato,"

"Hey Sohma!" Kyo turned around to face Uotani.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you know anything about what Akito is planning?" Kyo looked at her, surprised.

"No," Uotani gave him a suspicious glance.

"Are you sure? If I find out you lied, you'll pay for it," she said, punching her fist into her hand, threatenly. Kyo cocked his head and smirked at her.

"And what are you going to do?" he asked. Uotani smirked back at him and a few seconds later, Kyo found himself laying on the ground, not sure of what had happened.

"Now do you remember anything?" she asked smiling. Kyo glared at her and stood up.

"Fine. All I know is she wants me to do something, what that is I don't know. Happy?"

"No! Knowing that being you're friend is putting Tohru-kun in danger doesn't make me happy! You probably don't even care!"

"I DO CARE!" Kyo yelled. The two glared at each other until Uotani smirked and crossed her arms.

"Really? Then why do you hang around Tohru when you know that it will end up hurting her?"

"If you're her friend, you should know the answer. Tohru wouldn't let me leave her alone, even if it was for her own good!" Uotani's eyes widened. _'He knows so much about Tohru. I'm a little bit jealous.' _

"Last night I asked Tohru why she stayed by you when Akito's plan could be dangerous she said 'Then There's more reason for me to stay by Kyo-kun's side' now I understand what she was saying, you two really are friends and like a good friend, she won't let you face something like that alone. But, if anything happens to Tohru, I'll never forgive you," she turned around and waved her hand. "That was all I wanted to say, later," and she left. Kyo looked after her. 'Believe me; I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to Tohru either.'

"Kyo-kun, would you like to run an errand with me?" Tohru asked. Kyo shrugged.

"Sure. What are we getting?"

"Hana-chan asked me to get something she was sopost to get for Akito-san but she doesn't have the time,"

"What is it that Akito needs?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing good," Kyo looked over at her worried face.

"Tohru is it true that Akito participates in the black market?" he asked. Tohru clutched her fists and she looked away from Kyo. "Tohru?" Kyo touched her shoulder and saw that she was shaking. "Tohru?" she turned to face him and smiled.

"We better get going Kyo-kun," she said. Kyo looked down at her, surprised then smiled.

"Ok," _'If she doesn't want to tell me, that's fine.' _

"Ah, it's snowing again!" Tohru said as they walked into the cold air. The entire streets of Kyoto and the top of homes and shops were covered with snow.

"Do you want me to go inside and get an umbrella?" Kyo asked. Tohru shook her head.

"No it's not snowing that hard,"

"Right," Kyo said and they started walking. "Do you know where we're sopost to pick up what ever Akito wants?" he asked.

"Yeah. There's a shop that sells kimonos and that's where we're going," Tohru answered. 'Huh, the only kimono store I know is owned by a man named Watsuki Takani who was known to also be involved with the black market. _'Now I know that Akito is somehow involved with the black market.' _ Kyo thought. _'But if that's true, why didn't Tohru tell me? Why is she keeping it a secret?' _

"Kyo-kun, we're here," Kyo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the shop they had stopped at. It looked almost like there's except selling only kimonos.

"So this is Watsuki Takani's shop?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded as she slid the door open and walked in, Kyo right behind her. The shop was dim lit for the only light came from the windows. Tohru walked to the counter, bravely. "Excuse me, I'm here to collect a special package for Akito-san," a young woman faced her and nodded her head.

"That's right," she walked into a back room then came out carrying a package that was obviously not a kimono. She handed Tohru the package with a smile and Tohru returned it.

"Arigato. Let's go Kyo-kun," and the two of them walked back out into the cold. The wind was picking up and the snow was starting to fall harder. "I guess we should have brought an umbrella," Tohru said.

"Yeah. Let's hurry before it gets really bad," he grabbed her hand and they sped up their walk. "Tohru, why didn't you answer me when I asked if you knew if Akito was involved with the black market?" Kyo asked. Tohru looked up at him then lowered her gaze.

"I guess it's just habit," she answered. Kyo sped up and she stumbled but her caught her.

"Sorry," he muttered. He led her under a shop where there was a little bit of shelter and faced her.

"How long have you known she's been involved with the black market?" he asked.

"As long as I have been working for her. Uo-chan and Hana-chan some times are ordered to collect things or give them to someone else. What Takani-san had is probably another weapon she'll sell,"

"Then we can't give it to her," Kyo said firmly.

"What? Kyo we can't do that!" she cried.

"Yes we can and we will!" and he took the package from her and started walking back into the snow.

"Kyo-kun wait!" Tohru grabbed the back of his Yukata. "If we do that Akito well have you killed," Kyo turned to face her.

"Yeah but still," Tohru took a step closer and rested her head against his chest.

"I don't want you to get killed Kyo-kun," Kyo looked down at her and rested his hands on her shoulders. _'She's shaking. Does Akito really frighten her that much?'_ He slid his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"You don't have to worry about me but Arigato. Arigato for carrying about me," Tohru sobbed and she hugged him back, and they stood there with the snow falling around them.

"Tohru-kun! What happened? You're clothes are soaked!" Hanajima said as Tohru entered their room.

"Kyo-kun and I went on the errand you sent us on," Tohru answered.

"And where's the package?" Uotani, who was beside Hanajima, asked. Tohru bowed her head.

"Kyo-kun took it from me. I tried to stop him but he said that we shouldn't let Akito get her hands on something that's from the black market and he's right!"

"But both of you will be killed! I don't care that much about Sohma but Tohru, I don't want you to die over a mistake someone else made!" Uotani cried.

"It's not all Kyo-kun's fault! I agreed with him. What Akito-san is doing is not right!"

"We know that Tohru-kun but there's nothing we can do about that," Hanajima said.

"What are you going to tell Akito?" Uotani asked. Silence seized the room as Tohru bowed her head.

"I'll just have to tell her the truth," she muttered.

"But she'll kill you! Or get really close to killing you!" Uotani cried. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it slid open and one of Akito's maids appeared.

"Tohru-san, Akito-sama wishes to speak to you," Horror took over Uotani and Hanajima faces as Tohru followed the woman too the door. She turned to her friends and smiled at them.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," and the door closed.

"Ah, Honda-san, welcome," Akito said as Tohru walked into her dimly let room.

"Good evening Akito-san," Tohru said timidly as she sat across from her. Akito gave her a smile that made chills run up Tohru's spine. "So Akito-san, what is it that you wished to talk to me about?" Tohru asked.

"As you know, I do business with Watsuki Takani-san," Akito watched Tohru to see what effects her words would have on her then she stood up. "Today I asked Hanajima-san if she could collect something from Takani-san but she was to busy so, she sent you and Sohma-san to collect it for her. So, what I want to know is where my package is," Akito looked down at Tohru and saw her look away. Akito bent down a little bit, grabbed Tohru by the hair, and forced her to look up at her. "Where is it Honda-san?" she asked dangerously. Tohru bit her lip and said nothing. Akito gave her hair a painful yank. "Where is it?" she screamed. Tohru shook her head making Akito throw her into the wall. "My patients with you is running thin Honda-san," Tohru slowly got to her knees.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Akito glared at her and walked over to her.

"I'll ask you one more time, where is it?" Tohru looked up at her.

"I don't have it," Akito yelled out in fury and slapped Tohru, forcing her to the ground again.

"YOU DON'T HAVE IT? THEN WHO DOES HAVE IT?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," Tohru answered. Akito clutched her fists and kicked Tohru in the side, making her gasp.

"Tell me now or I'll kill you!" Akito yelled. Tohru curled up in a ball but looked up at Akito with brave eyes.

"NO! What you're doing is wrong Akito-san!" Akito bit her lip and kicked Tohru again.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME THAT?" Akito continued kicking Tohru who kept shrinking away from her. _'Kyo-kun I'm sorry.' _Tohru thought, tears running down her cheeks. '_I have no choice but to tell her.'_ suddenly the door slid open and Uotani and Hanajima, followed by Shigure and Ayame ran in.

"Tohru!" Shigure and Ayame grabbed Akito and dragged her away from Tohru as Uotani and Hanajima rushed to Tohru's side.

"LET GO OF ME!" Akito ordered.

"Akito please calm down!" Shigure begged as he and Ayame fought to keep a hold of her.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH HER!" Akito screamed.

"Yes you are!" Uotani yelled back as she and Hanajima jumped in front of Tohru.

"Release me!"

"Not until you've calmed down!" Ayame answered. Akito continued to fight for her freedom but slowly she grew tiered and finally she stopped fighting all together. Slowly Shigure and Ayame released her. Suddenly Akito lunged forward and knocked Uotani and Hanajima down. But Tohru wasn't behind them. She rushed forward and flung the door that led to the garden. There was no sign of anyone there. The only thing abnormal was little drops of blood mixed in with the snow.

**There you go! Chapter 10! I'm actually a little early with this one, I guess. Now this story's getting interesting. Yay! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

Chapter eleven

I'll protect you

Kyo woke up and sat up. _'What woke me up?' _he asked himself as he listened to the darkness. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He jumped up and continued to listen. By the sound of the footsteps, there was only one person who was small and seemed to be stumbling a lot. _'It could be a trick but someone could be hurt.' _Kyo thought. He rushed to the front door, slid it open, and walked out into the cold night air. He peered threw the darkness and saw someone walking towards him. Kyo readied himself to attack as the figure drew nearer. Suddenly he saw it was a girl. "Tohru?" he asked. Tohru looked at him with sad eyes. Her hair had dried blood in it and her lip was bleeding and she had cuts on her face and hands. Kyo stared at her and his eyes wondered to her feet. "Tohru? What are you doing? You're not even wearing shoes!" he cried. Tohru stumbled and fell against Kyo. "Tohru?"

"Kyo-kun, you have to get out of here, Akito-san will be here soon," she whispered. Kyo touched her face and gently forced her to look up at him.

"Did Akito do this to you?" he asked. Tears formed in Tohru's blue eyes and she berried her face in Kyo's shirt. Kyo hesitated for a second then pulled her closer to him. "It's ok. Come on inside, we need to have those cuts looked at,"

Tohru opened her eyes and sat up. She found herself changed into a white kimono and her cuts cleaned and bandaged. She pushed her hair back and saw that the dry blood had been washed out. _'That's right. Kyo-kun drew a bath for me then gave up his room so I could sleep. I owe him so much. There must be some way for me to repay him.' _Suddenly Tohru came up with an idea. She got up and walked into the kitchen and started cooking. _'I'll surprise Kyo-kun and Kazuma-san with breakfast! That's all I can do to repay them.'_

Kyo opened his eyes and sat up. He could smell something cooking. "That can't be Shishou's cooking, it smells too good," he said to himself. He climbed out of bed, got dressed, and walked into the kitchen. "Tohru?" he asked when he saw her. Tohru looked over at him.

"Oh Kyo-kun, good morning!" she greeted. Kyo smiled faintly.

"You seem better," Tohru nodded but her smile vanished.

"Kyo-kun, you really do need to get out of here, Akito-san will be here soon,"

"Did you tell her I have what she wants?" he asked. Tohru shook her head.

"No!" Kyo smiled at her.

"Then how are you sure she'll be here?" he asked.

"Because Akito-san is very cleaver. She'll figure out that you have it and come to collect it. Please, Kyo-kun Akito-san will do anything to get what she wants! Anything!"

"Who cares? Akito can do what ever she feels like, I'm not backing down! I won't let you back down either! Understand?"

"But-"

"Don't worry about it! There's nothing Akito can do to me. I promise," Tohru looked into Kyo's confident eyes.

"Alright," Kyo nodded.

"So what's with you making breakfast?" he asked.

"Well, you and Kazuma-san have helped me so much; I thought this was the best way to repay you. I hope it'll taste ok," Kyo gave a small laugh.

"There's no way it's worse then Shishou's cooking,"

"Kyo-kun, are you going to continue working?" Kazuma asked. Kyo shrugged.

"I don't know. But I know that Tohru should stay here for awhile,"

"No! I can't impose any more!" Tohru cried. Kazuma smiled.

"You're not imposing Tohru-san," he said.

"Alright. But I'll cook and clean for you guys to pay you back," Kazuma nodded his head.

"That sounds good. I'm sure Kyo-kun well be glad to taste something besides my cooking,"

"I'm sure you're cooking isn't that horrible Kazuma-san," Tohru said. Kyo laughed.

"Yeah right. Shishou can't even make rice the right way," Kazuma cleared his throat.

"We'll talk about my poor cooking skills later Kyo-kun now we need to think about what we're going to do about Akito. Of what I heard, Akito has many assassins on her side and has ordered many people to be killed and I'm sure she won't hold back with us," Tohru nodded.

"That's correct. When Akito-san finds out that we have what ever he was sopost to collect, she'll go as far as killing to get it,"

"So what do we do?" Kyo asked.

"The government have been tracking Akito's movements but never got proof that she was helping with the black market. Now, we can give them the proof they need to arrest her," Kazuma explained.

"But we don't have proof that Akito bought whatever it is," Kyo added.

"That's correct. We'll have to find out a way to make her admit that she has been involved with the black market," Kazuma said.

"If we're going to do that, we're going to have to very clever," Tohru said. Kazuma nodded.

"Yes. But right now let us rest and we'll think about this later,"

Kyo stood in the back yard, practicing his punching. Tohru was a few feet away doing the laundry. "Is it hard for you and Kazuma-san to live with just the two of you?" Tohru asked. Kyo stopped training and looked at her.

"Not really. I like spending time with Shishou; he was the first person to get to know me before judging me,"

"That's wonderful that you are able to live with Kazuma-san," Tohru said, handing up one of Kyo's Yukata. "I still don't understand why you're family was so rude to you,"

"It was just the way it is. It happens in families some times. But I'm ok with it. I have two people who see me as who I truly am," Tohru turned to face him.

"Two people?"

"Yeah. Shishou and you," Tohru blushed but smiled making Kyo blush even harder. He looked away and ran his fingers threw his hair. "That's all I need. And I'll protect you," he turned to face her again. "I'll protect you like a friend should,"

**How sweet. And that's the end of chapter eleven. Please, please, review. **

**UBN**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I can't believe I'm at chapter twelve! Yay! Well here it is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

Chapter twelve

Attack

"Welcome back Kyo-kun," Tohru said as Kyo walked into the dojo.

"Hey. I stopped by Akito's shop," he said.

"What? Did she see you?" Tohru asked. Kyo shook his head.

"No. I didn't even go inside. I was going to but I ran into Uotani and she told me every thing that I needed to know. Akito has some of his men looking for us but is keeping it a secret. He's also threatening anyone for information,"

"Are Uo-chan and Hana-chan alright?" Tohru asked, worriedly.

"They're both fine. After you ran away, Akito was too busy trying to find out where you had gone to do anything to them. They haven't even been questioned yet,"

"But Akito-san will question them soon and she might hurt them if they don't give her the answer she wants,"

"And what are you going to do? If you go back there she'll kill you, you said it yourself. If you gave yourself up, you would just be hurting Uotani and Hanajima even more. Besides, Uotani and Hanajima are tough, they can run away if it gets to hard for them," Tohru sighed.

"I guess you're right," Kyo smiled at her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright. Shishou and I will find away to prove that Akito is involved with the black market and we'll have her arrested and everything will be alright. I promise,"

Tohru walked down the streets, trying to keep a low profile. She kept repeating Kazuma's advice over and over in her head. _'Keep a low profile. Akito might have some of her spies searching for you so be careful and don't tell anyone where you're staying, even your friends.' _Tohru slowly passed where she used to work and resisted the urge to run in and find Uotani and Hanajima. _'I'll just hurt them if I go in there. I'll have to wait until Kazuma-san comes up with a plan to see them. I'm sorry Uo-chan, Hana-can.' _she quickened her walk and passed the shop without glancing at it. But she wasn't fast enough. Someone inside the shop had looked out the window right when she had passed. _'Tohru?' _the observer hurried outside and followed her. The clueless Tohru slackened her speed and observed the other shops.

"Tohru what are you doing here?" Tohru's heart jumped as she felt someone grab her arm. She spun around and faced Yuki.

"Yuki-kun?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm so glad I found you. When I found out that you had ran away I was worried about you. How are you? Are you ok? Did Akito hurt you badly?"

"I'm fine Yuki-kun. Everything's alright. I'm being taken care off,"

"Who's taking care of you?" Tohru bowed her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Yuki-kun but I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is that I'm safe," Yuki smiled faintly.

"I'm glad. To tell you the truth, I'm glad you ran away from Akito but I'm also worried about you. Akito's doing everything in her power to track you down and she won't give up until she finds you," Tohru smiled at him.

"I know that. That's why we're coming up with a plan to prove that Akito-san is involved with the Black Market. Once we prove that, I'll be able to go back again," Yuki continued to look worried.

"But won't you get in trouble for working for her?" Tohru shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. But I don't care as long as Akito-san is unable to hurt anymore people," Yuki smiled faintly.

"You're such a nice person Honda-san," Tohru blushed, making him laugh.

"Modest too. But please, take care of yourself," Tohru smiled and nodded.

"I will. See you," and she left.

Kyo looked out at the night sky, trying to form a plan in his mind. _'We have to get Akito arrested but if we're not careful, Tohru and a lot of other people who work for her could get arrested as well. We have to find away for only the people who disserve it to be arrested. But how are we going to do that. The police are bound to ask questions and if we don't tell them the truth, we can get in a lot more trouble.'_ "Kyo-kun, dinner's ready," Tohru said. Kyo nodded and stood up. "What were you doing in here all alone?" she asked.

"Just thinking. We're running out of time to trap Akito. Soon she'll find out where we are and send her thugs to come and get you," Tohru sighed.

"But all we have to do is show evidence that Akito-san is involved and then it's over,"

"It's not that simple. If we're not careful they can arrest you and everyone else that works there. We need to come up with a flawless plan,"

"That's true but let us eat first then try to figure this all out," Tohru said, grabbing Kyo's hand. Kyo smiled faintly at her.

"You're too optimistic,"

Tohru looked over at Kyo who was sitting at his usual place, thinking. _'I've never seen Kyo-kun so serious before. This must be the samurai Kyo. The Kyo that the war had created. He's trying so hard to help me but he really doesn't need to do all of this for me. I'm just a burden to him.' _Tohru moved slightly, wanting to move closer to Kyo. "Leave him alone Tohru-san," Tohru turned to face Kazuma who smiled at her. "It's better to leave him alone when he looks that serious," a sudden sadness took over her face.

"But I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to do this for me,"

"He chose to do this Tohru-san. You didn't make him do it; he decided to do this all on his own. And when Kyo-kun sets his mind to something, he will see it to the end," Tohru smiled.

"That sounds like him," Kazuma smiled back but his eyes suddenly narrowed. "Kazuma-san what's wrong?" Kazuma stood up.

"Someone's approaching," Tohru looked over at Kyo and saw that he was also standing up.

"Could it be Akito-san's men?" she asked. Kyo clutched his fists.

"Probably. Who ever they are, it sounds like there are a lot of them,"

"Let's check it out," Kazuma said and he and Kyo slid the front door open and walked outside. About ten men waited for them, all muscular, dressed in black and carrying weapons. Tohru gaped at them. _'They seem so strong! Can Kyo-kun and Kazuma-san possibly win?' _Kazuma walked in front of Kyo. "What is it that you men want?" he asked.

"The life of that boy you're protecting," one of the men answered.

"Oh. And let me guess, you want the live of the girl we're both protecting?" Kazuma asked.

"No. Akito-sama ordered us to keep her alive,"

"How nice of her. Well, if you want her, you'll have to get passed us," Kazuma said.

"Fine by me," the men charged and Kyo and Kazuma rushed to meet them. Kyo took two of the men down in two seconds while Kazuma took down three. _'Wow I didn't know that Kyo-kun and Kazuma-san were so strong!' _Tohru thought.

"Is this really all you've got?" Kyo asked as he knocked aside his attacker's weapon and used his elbow to knock him out.

"Don't get a big head boy!" one of the stronger men yelled as he swiped at Kyo with his sword. Kyo dodged most of the attack but the blade scratched him across the arm. Kyo smirked at him.

"You're going to have to do better then that," the man growled and used multiple attacks at him.

"KYO-KUN!" Tohru cried. The man stopped attacking and his eyes widened. Kyo wasn't there.

"Why are you looking there?" the man's eyes widened even more and he fell to the group, revealing Kyo behind him. He gave the thumbs up to Tohru who smiled at him. "Alright. Only one more," Kyo said, turning to watch Kazuma fight the leader of the group.

"I don't want to have to hurt you old man," the leader said. Kazuma smiled.

"How kind but, I'm not going to be the one to get hurt," he charged and took the man down with one punch. Tohru's eyes widened. _'Amazing! They're both so strong!' _she rushed over to Kyo.

"Kyo-kun are you alright?" she asked. Kyo nodded.

"Yeah just a few scratching. What about you Shishou?" he asked as Kazuma walked over to them. He smiled at them.

"Fine. Those men only talked big but I'm sure that Akito will send out stronger men next time so we better hurry up with making our plans," Kyo looked down at Tohru who looked sad. He rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"It's okay. We'll get threw this, together," Tohru looked up at him and smiled.

"Right,"

**Aw, how sweet. If you haven't noticed, this story is almost over (Yay!) at least three more chapters. At least. Please, please review!**

**UBN**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, I'm early this time, YAY! So here you go, chapter thirteen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

Chapter thirteen

Realizations

Tohru sat on the balcony, looking out at the moon. It had been two days sence Akito had sent her thugs after them and sence then, it had been quiet. But they all knew Akito was just playing with them, waiting for them to drop their guard. But that wasn't going to happen; they weren't going to drop their guard until all of this was over. "You know it's dangerous to sit out here alone," Tohru looked up at Kyo.

"I'm sorry,"

"You don't have to apologias," Kyo said annoyed. Tohru nodded and they stood in an awkward silence. Sighing, Kyo sat next to her.

"Shishou just told me that he already has the beginning of a plan ready,"

"Really?" Tohru asked, her face brightening.

"Calm down! It's just the beginning, he has to make sure that it won't back fire," sadness took over Tohru's face again.

"Right,"

"Don't be like that! Just because I told you to calm down doesn't mean I want you to be all gloomy!"

"It's not that. But what if it does back fire and all of those innocent people get in trouble because of me!" she cried. Kyo rested his hand on her head, and pushed her bangs back.

"That's not going to happen, I promise," Tohru moved closer to Kyo so that her bowed head touched his chest.

"You've made so many promises for me. I'm sorry for being a burden to you," Kyo's eyes filled with pain as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"I should be the one who's sorry," he whispered. _'What's going on? Why do I suddenly feel like crying? I feel happy and yet I'm in pain and why did her parents come into my thoughts?'_

Kyo tossed and turned in his bed as he, again, tried to figure out why Tohru's eyes seemed so familiar. _'I remember them I do, but from when?' _ Suddenly a face flashed in his memory. And a voice that he remember hearing came back to me. _'You're eyes tell me that you want to die. Why is that? A boy as young as you wanting to die? What's the reason for that?' _Kyo opened his eyes. _'Those words, who said them?' _he sat up and ran his fingers threw his hair. Suddenly it came to him! A woman, a woman who was wild and spirited and in the same camp as him. A woman with blond hair and blue eyes, the same eyes as Tohru. _'I understand. That woman I talked to must have been Tohru's mother. Kyoko Honda. But that means-' _his eyes filled with pain as Akito's words ran threw his head. _'The reason her eyes are so familiar is the reason I hired you, I have a special job that only you can do.' _Kyo pressed his hand against his eyes. _'The job he wanted me to do, was it to break Tohru by using my memories of her mother?'_

"Kazuma-san, have you figured out the details of your plan yet?" Tohru asked. Kazuma nodded.

"Yes. But I must ask you one question; will your friends be willing to risk their lives to help us?" Tohru nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure of it,"

"Good. We'll ask one of them if Akito has asked to hold any meetings with Watsuki Takani any time soon, if she is, we tell the government and leave the rest up to them,"

"But what will we say when they ask how we found out about this?" Kyo asked.

"We'll tell them that we found out because of some friends who are tired of working for Akito but are afraid to tell the police themselves. That's slightly the truth,"

"I believe that will work. But how are we going to contact Hana-chan and Uo-chan?" Tohru asked. Kazuma sighed.

"That's where the problem is. Do you have any idea when they leave the shop?"

"Well, Hana-chan and Uo-chan live there, just like I used too, so they won't leave to go home so," her face brightened. "I remember! Every day, Hana-chan goes to different places running different errands for Akito and the rest of the staff. If I catch her at the right time, I can talk to her away from the shop!"

"Then it's decided! Tomorrow we put our plan into action!"

Hanajima left the shop and looked down at the list Hatori had written for her of all the medicines he wanted her to buy. Sighing, she slid the list into the folds of her oni, opened her black umbrella, and stepped into the winter seen. _'It's gotten so cold. I hope that Tohru is all right. I hope, wherever she is, she's safe and warm.' _"Hana-chan!" Hanajima stopped and turned around, her eyes wide. There, standing in front of her was Tohru dressed in a white kimono, carrying a plain umbrella.

"Tohru-kun?" she asked. Tohru smiled at her.

"I missed you, Hana-chan," Hanajima felt like dropping her umbrella and embracing her friend but she decided better of it. She grabbed Tohru by the hand, led her into a small sweets shop, and turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I have a question for you. Has Akito-san come up with any meetings with Takani-san?" Hanajima nodded.

"Yes, two weeks from today. But what does that have to do with anything?" Tohru just smiled at her, took Hanajima's hands in hers, and squeezed them.

"Be careful Hana-chan and tell Uo-chan the same thing. I would hate it if anything happened to you," Hanajima looked at her worriedly.

"What about you? You're safe right?" Tohru's smile brightened.

"As long as I'm with Kyo-kun, I'm safe," she said. She released Hanajima's hands and placed her hand on the handle of the door. "Take care Hana-chan,"

"Wait Tohru-kun!" Hanajima cried. Tohru, who had the door already opened, stopped moving then turned around, her smile still in place.

"Don't worry Hana-chan, we'll see each other soon," and she was gone.

Kyo looked out the window and watched Tohru walking back. _'It's back. The pain. I wonder why my heart hurts so much when I see Tohru now that I know about me knowing her mother. But something tells me something bad happened when I knew her.' _ He saw Tohru disappear threw the door and then heard her walk into the room. "I'm back! Hello Kyo-kun," she greeted.

"Hey. Did you meet Hanajima?" he asked. Tohru smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Akito-san and Takani-san have a meeting two weeks from today,"

"Great. Now we just have to see if Shishou's plan works,"

"I believe it will," Kyo couldn't help it, he smiled.

"Just like you, always seeing the bright side of things," _'Just like your mother.' _he added to himself.

"Huh? Kyo-kun you look sad. Is everything okay?" Kyo looked at her surprised but smiled.

"Yeah," he reached out and stroked her cheek. _'The pain is still there but it lessens when Tohru smiles. I want to see that smile more and more, even if it hurts me, I want to protect that smile forever.' _

**There you go, chapter thirteen. Next chapter the plan is put into action, you'll have to wait to see if it all goes well. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter is up and the plan is put into action. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

Chapter fourteen

Action

Tohru waited impatiently for Kyo to return from talking with the police. Two weeks had past and it was time to put their plan to action. But would they win? Would Akito be foolish enough to walk into their trap? Or did she already know they were up to something? "Tohru-san, if you keep pacing like that, you're going to ware a path in the floor," Kazuma said as he watched Tohru nervously pace.

"I'm sorry Kazuma-san, I'm just worried about Kyo-kun," Kazuma smiled at her.

"So am I. But I'm sure he'll take care of everything," Tohru knelt beside him.

"Kazuma-san," she started.

"Hmm?" Tohru bowed her head then smiled.

"Nothing. Just worrying again," she said. Suddenly she heard the door open and heard Kyo pronouncing he was back. She jumped up to meet him.

"Kyo-kun! Did it work? Did they believe you?" Kyo smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes. They're going to catch her right in the act!" Tohru's smile faded as another worry came to her.

"What about Uo-chan and Hana-chan are they going to be arrested too?" she asked. Kyo shook his head.

"No. They'll get out of all of this unharmed so don't worry. And soon, you'll be able to join them!" Tohru smiled and nodded her head.

Tohru and Kyo sat side by side in the carriage that the police had sent to fetch them. Kazuma had stayed behind to watch the house, so he said. In truth, he just wanted to give the two of them some time alone. Kyo stared at Tohru who was looking out the window, the rising moon casting shadows on her body. "Are you alright Tohru?" he asked. Tohru looked over at him and smiled.

"Yes. Fine," she answered. Kyo's face told her he didn't believe her.

"Tell me the truth Tohru," Tohru's smile faded and she looked down at her hands.

"The truth is, I'm afraid that Akito-san already knows what we're planning and already has a plan ready to trap us,"

"I guess that could happen, we are talking about Akito,"

"Maybe we should come up with a second plan, just in case this one fails,"

"We don't have time to come up with a second plan. All we can do is trust the government, which I hate to do but, we have no choice. And also," he bushed Tohru's hair back and smiled at her. "I will protect you to the very end," Tohru gripped his hand and looked at him sadly.

"Why would you do that?" she asked. Kyo took a deep breath and gathered all his courage.

"Because I lo-" but the feeling of the carriage stopping interrupted him and the door opened and they could see the government building.

"We're here already?" Tohru asked, standing up. Kyo ran his fingers threw his hair, frustrated. _'I was so close to telling her! It was perfect and we just had to be there already!' _he thought. "Kyo-kun?" Kyo looked up and saw that Tohru was holding out her hand to him. "Are you coming?" he smiled and took her hand.

"Yes,"

Uotani and Hanajima both looked up at the clock. "They should be already there," Uotani said. Hanajima nodded.

"I hope that everything goes well,"

"Me too. If anything happened to Tohru I don't know what I would do," before Hanajima could say anything, the door opened and one of Akito's servants looked inside.

"Uotani-san, Akito-san wishes to speak to you," Uotani took a deep breath, gave one glance to Hanajima, and then followed the servant to Akito's room. She knocked on the door and when Akito's cold voice ordered her inside, she slid the door open and bowed.

"You wished to see me, Akito-san?" she asked. Akita smiled coldly at her.

"Yes. I was wondering if all the preparations have been made for tonight?" Uotani nodded.

"Everything is in order," _'Even the things you don't know about.' _she added in her head, smiling inside. Akito stood up.

"Very well. You can leave," she said. Uotani bowed one more time and stood up. _'This is the last time I'll have to bow to you, Bitch.' _she thought. "Oh Uotani," Akito said. Uotani stopped walking and turned to face her. "I know everything about you're little plans that you made with Hanajima and you're little Honda friend. Those officers are going to have a little surprise waiting for them," Uotani's eyes widened and she rushed out the door and outside. But waiting for her, were all Akito's gaurds. And they were blocking the way out. "Now Uotani did you really think I would tell you such valuable information then let you walk out of here?" Akito asked as she walked up behind Uotani. "Even if you get past my guards, you'll never make it in time. To bad for you," and she disappeared into the gathering darkness.

Tohru and Kyo stood in the Chief Officer's office. Kyo glanced at the clock. "Akito-san must be getting ready to leave by now," he said. Tohru looked at the clock, worriedly.

"I hope Uo-chan and Hana-chan are alright," she said.

"I'm sure they're fine. In no time at all, this all well be over,"

"That is correct Sohma-san," the Chief Officer said as he walked into his office. "I have just sent my troops to the planed meeting spot. In a matter of moments, both Akito and Takani will be caught and this all well be nothing more then a nightmare," Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a young officer walked in.

"Chief, there's a young girl who says she has important news about Akito,"

"Send her in!" the Chief ordered. The boy disappeared then walked back in, followed by Uotani. Uotani had bruises all over her body and seemed to be having a little trouble walking, but she lost no time in crying out.

"She knows! Akito knows about this plan! She has a surprise waiting for the troops who were planning to capture her and knowing her, it's not going to be good,"

Akito walked down the dark streets, two of her best guards on either side of her. "So is everything ready?" she asked.

"Yes Akito-san!" the two men chorused. Akito smiled evilly.

"Exilent. And here we are," she stopped walking and held out her hand to one of the men who dropped a circular shape wrapped in a cloth. "Like all sneak attacks, we have to have everything in the right places and the last piece is about to arrive," she only had to wait for a few seconds. Soon, Takani appeared in front of her, with two of his best guards at either side of him.

"Good Evening Akito-san," he greeted. Akito smiled coolly at him.

"Good Evening. Do you have what I asked for?" Takani smiled at her and pulled out an oddly shaped object wrapped in cloth. "Exilent,"

"Stop right there you two! You are all under arrest!" out of no where, about twenty officers appeared from the shadows, all carrying guns. Takani flung his arms into the air and was shaking with fright. Akito slowly raised her arms, smirking. _'And now it begins.' _and in the bushes behind her, eyes appeared and not far away, shadowy figures waited to attack where Tohru and Kyo were. Akito's trap was only a few seconds from being sprung.

**Another cliff hanger! You'll have to wait until next time to see what happens! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming please! Later!**

**UBN**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Okay this story is almost over at least two more to go (including this chapter) so please bare with me!**

Chapter fifteen

Hostage

Uotani watched as Tohru bandaged all her cuts and bruises. She was so happy that she had reached Tohru in time to warn her. But what was Akito's plan and did it involve Tohru being hurt. The same question was haunting Kyo. "So what are we going to do about Akito?" he asked the Chief.

"I guess I'll just have to send more men after her," Tohru stopped bandaging Uotani and stood up.

"I'm done Uo-chan," she said. Uotani nodded and stood up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a young man opened the door.

"What is it you want?" Chief asked. The young man gave out a low moan and he fell forward, reviling a man holding a bloody sword. He smirked at them.

"Surrender with out any trouble and you'll be spared,"

Akito looked at the freaking out Takani and rolled her eyes. _'Fool. I don't mind getting rid of him.' _she thought. Her eyes landed on the officers who were walking closer and lowered her arms. "Sorry officers, but I can't be arrested yet," she said and over thirty men jumped from the shadows and attacked the officers. Akito smirked and pulled out a pocket watch. _'It should already be starting. Just you wait Honda-san, I'll get you yet.'_

"And what if we don't want to surrender?" Kyo asked, stepping in front of Tohru. The man smirked at them.

"Then we'll just have to force you," he whistled and the windows broke and about fifteen men climbed threw the window and into the office. Kyo pulled out the sword that he had taken with him and instantly started fighting, followed by the Chief.

"Uotani!" Kyo yelled over the noise.

"What?" she asked as she dodged a guy, elbowed him in the back of the neck and knocked him out.

"Catch," Uotani caught the sword that Kyo tossed to her. "Get Tohru out of here!" Uotani unsheathed the sword and killed two guys.

"Right," she grabbed Tohru's hand. "Come on Tohru,"

"But what about Kyo-kun?" she asked.

"He'll be fine. Come on!" Uotani dragged Tohru out of the room, a group of men following them. "Damnit! Why are they following us?" Uotani asked. She quickened her speed.

"Uo-chan wait! It's really hard to run this fast in a kimono!" she cried. Uotani clutched her teeth. _'That's right. And Tohru's not much of a runner anyways. I guess I'll just have to fight them.' _she turned around, pushed Tohru behind her and started fighting with her opponents. She took down two but there were still three more. _'This is going to be tough.' _she thought as she took down another man. She pushed one of the men into another, making them both collide into the wall and knocking both of them out. Now there was just one left. "Let's see how strong you are," Uotani said and charged. The man easily blocked her attack and pushed her back and they continued. Clash, clash, neither sword was hitting it's mark. They were evenly matched. _'This is going to take all night!' _Uotani thought. She would have to cheat. She lead him over to the staircase then kicked him down it and he laid there. "Finally," Uotani thought, sheathing the sword. "We can go Tohru," she said and turned around. But Tohru was no where in sight. "Tohru?"

"Looking for someone?" a man stepped out of the shadows, carrying an unconscious Tohru over his shoulders.

"You basterd! Put her down right now!" Uotani ordered. The man laugh.

"I don't think I can do that," he ran passed her and down the steps.

"Hey!" and Uotani chased after him. They both ran, the man knocking things over so that Uotani had to dodge them. Suddenly, he vanished from sight. Uotani continued running and soon was outside. But there was no sign of Tohru and her capturer. Uotani punched the wall. "Damnit! DAMNIT!"

Akito watched as her men fought the officers. And they were winning. Akito smirked. Who knew her plan would work out so well. Now she just had to wait until the last part took place. Suddenly she saw Takani sneaking away while everyone was fighting. Akito's smirk darkened. _'Time to get rid of a little pest.' _she thought and followed him down the ally. "Where are you going Takani-san?" she asked. Takani spun around.

"Akito-san! I was just-" he started but Akito's cold laugh interrupted him.

"You were going to run away weren't you? You little coward,"

"No I-" he started but Akito pulled out a gun and pointed it at Takani.

"You hold no more value for me Takani, goodbye," and she pulled the trigger. Takani's eyes widened and he fell forward, dead. Akito smirked and slid the gun away. "Serves you right, you little rat," she said, kicking his body.

"Akito-sama! Akito-sama!" Akito turned around to face one of her men. "We've done it! Tohru Honda was been kidnapped," Akito smiled coldly.

"Excellent," she followed the man back to where the action was still going. "Men!" she cried. Her men stopped and all looked at her. "We're done here, are true purpose, is over with," the men nodded and they all vanished into the shadows, along with Akito.

Kyo stood in the hallway, breathing heavily Chief at his side. They had finally killed all of the men. "Hopefully Tohru and Uotani got away safely," Kyo said.

"Sohma!" Kyo turned to see Uotani running towards him.

"What's wrong? Where's Tohru?"

"That's what's wrong! Tohru's been captured!"

**Another cliff hanger. I swear that I won't take forever, I already know what's basically going to happen in the next chapter so bare with me. And please please review! **

**UBN**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Show down

"What do you mean captured?" Kyo asked.

"I was fighting a guy and Tohru was captured while I was fighting him,"

"DAMN!" Kyo cried, punching the wall.

"I guess Akito wanted to use Honda-san as a hostage to get what she wants," Chief said.

"And to get her revenge," Uotani said.

"Chief!" an officer ran towards them and stopped in front of Chief. "We found this at the place the kidnapping accrued," he handed Chief a note and he read it out loud.

"Dear Chief. I have taken Honda-san and if you want her back a life, send Sohma-san with the thing he stole from me. I'll be waiting for him at the back of my shop. If he is not alone, I will kill Honda-san," the Chief folded up the letter and slid it into his pocket. "What is it that she's talking about Sohma-san?" he asked.

"There was something she wanted to sell to Takani and she had sent Tohru to give it to him but I took it from her," Kyo explained.

"Do you still have it?" Kyo nodded. "Good. I'll drop you off to collect it then we will go with you to meet Akito,"

"I'm sorry Sir but when Akito says she'll kill someone, she means she'll kill them," Kyo said.

"Yes but killing Honda-san and you may be part of Akito's plan no matter what. We can't take that chance," Kyo sighed.

"Fine. You can come but keep hidden and I ask you one thing," Chief looked at him, curiously.

"What's that?" Kyo rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"That you leave Akito to me,"

Tohru opened her eyes and found herself tied up in a shed. "Are you awake Honda-san?" Tohru raised her head and saw Akito standing in front of her.

"Akito-san?" Akito smirked at her.

"Did you really think you got away?" she knelt in front of Tohru and forced her to look up into her eyes. "You broke your promise Honda-san. You fell in love and left," Tohru lowered her gaze and Akito released her. "And to believe you fell in love with the boy who killed your parents," Tohru's eyes widened as she looked at Akito.

"What do you mean?" Akito just sneered at her.

"Ask Sohma-san. He'll be here any minute," suddenly there was a knock on the door. "What do you want?" Akito snapped. The door slid opened and one of Akito's guards fell into the room, dead.

"I want Tohru back," for a split second, Akito was surprised then she sneered.

"So you've killed all of my guards have you?" she asked. Kyo walked into the dim lit shed, his eyes flashing.

"And I plan to kill you if you harm Tohru," he threatened. Akito laughed.

"I think you have it all wrong Sohma. You see," she pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kyo. "You're at my mercy,"

"KYO-KUN!" Tohru cried. Akito looked at her and laughed even harder.

"How sweet. I guess you really haven't told her how you killed her parents," pain appeared in Kyo's angry eyes. Akito lowered her gun and stepped aside. "Explain to her Sohma. Explain to her that it's your fault that she met me in the first place," Kyo hesitated for a second then walked over to Tohru and knelt in front of her.

"I didn't want them to die. We were in a battle and I was stupid enough to keep fighting even though I was seriously wounded. Your mother and father saved me but it cost both of them their lives. I didn't want them to die. I really, really didn't want them to die. I'm sorry," tears were running down Kyo's cheeks. "That's why, no matter what-" he lunged forward, grabbed Tohru's wrists and cut the ropes that bound her with a small knife he was hiding. "I will make sure you get out of here alive,"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kyo turned to face Akito and saw that her gun was pointing at him again. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" Kyo unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Akito.

"Try and make me!" and he charged forward and a gun shot sounded.

"KYO-KUN!" Akito's eyes were wide as Kyo's sword pierced threw her body. And Tohru realized that something was coming from her eyes. Tears.

"I-I'm sorry. F-father," and she fell backward.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru ran over to Kyo and flung her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"Are you okay Tohru," he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," suddenly Kyo winced and he fell to his knees. "Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried.

"I'm fine. And Tohru realized that his shoulder was bleeding. "It's fine though. It won't kill me," he rested his hand against Tohru's tear stained face. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I lo-" but his eyes closed and he fell limp.

"Kyo-kun? KYO-KUN!"

**Another cliff hanger. And yes, people can faint from being shot in the arm. Next chapter it will be revealed why Akito hates Tohru so much. Until then.**

**UBN**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry! I've been busy and haven't been able to update. Now onto the last chapter of this story yay!**

Chapter seventeen

Confessions

Tohru knelt next to Kyo who was still asleep. The bullet had been removed from his shoulder, the wound had been bandaged, and the doctor told her he would be alright. Tohru raised her hand and brushed Kyo's bangs back. "You've done so much for me Kyo-kun that I want to repay you. I want to thank you so open your eyes," but Kyo stayed unconscious. Tohru felt tears roll down her cheeks as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead for that was all she had the courage to do. As she sat up straight, she heard the door open and looked up at Kazuma.

"Is he still asleep?" Tohru nodded as Kazuma knelt beside her.

"I have just returned from the place where Akito was berried. She was berried next to her father for that was what she wanted,"

"Her father?" Tohru asked looking over at Kazuma.

"Yes. He died in the same war your parents did but he was on the apposing side,"

"So maybe that's why Akito-san hated me so much," Tohru said. Kazuma shook his head.

"I think there's more to it. She hated you more then she did Kyo-kun and he actually fought against your father. I believe there's more to her hatred then that," Tohru lowered her head.

"It's to late though. Akito-san is dead and so is her father. Wait a minute, what about her mother?" Kazuma shook his head.

"Akito's mother killed herself after she found out her husband was dead," Tohru looked in front of her.

"I remember Akito saying something before she died. 'Father I'm sorry.' I wonder if she was sorry because she was unable to kill Kyo-kun,"

Tohru walked to where Akito and her father were buried. Their graves were the only ones under a tall cherry tree. She knelt in front of Akito's grave and pulled out an object covered with a piece of cloth and laid it in front of Akito's gravestone. It was the gun she had shot Kyo with. "Akito-san, did your father give you that gun? You always had it with you. You treated it like a precious treasure. You're probably upset that I was the one who brought it to you. The Chief wanted to lock it away but I believed that it should have been returned to you. It is yours no matter what,"

"Honda-san," Tohru looked over her shoulder and saw Yuki and smiled.

"Yuki-kun!" Yuki smiled back.

"Kazuma has told me everything. How's Kyo?" he asked kneeling beside Tohru.

"He still hasn't woken up. But the doctor said he was just resting up and that he would wake up soon,"

"I should have known. There is no way Kyo would die from a bullet in the shoulder," Tohru nodded.

"Right. Yuki-kun? Do you know anything about Akito's father Akira?" Yuki looked at her, surprised.

"Akira? Yeah we were in a lot of battles against him. He was a true leader and fought until the end. He did business with his daughter and his wife, she did the same thing as Akito, but he stayed on one side until he died,"

"He sounds like an amazing person," Tohru said. Yuki nodded.

"Yes he does. But I don't know what he was actually like because I never met him face to face. I saw him from a distance but that was all,"

"Who killed him?" Tohru asked. Yuki hesitated for a few seconds.

"Your parents," Tohru's eyes widened and she lowered her gaze.

"So that's why Akito-san hated me so much," she whispered. She stood up. "Thank you for answering my questing Yuki-kun," she said and ran off.

"Honda-san!" Tohru continued to run until she couldn't and fell to her knees. "I'm sorry Akito-san. I caused you so much pain. I don't blame you for hating me. I thought you were hurting me but you saw it the other way, it was I who was hurting you. I'm sorry Akito-san. I'm so sorry!"

Kyo opened his eyes and sat up. "So you're awake," He looked up at Kazuma who smiled at him.

"Yeah," Kyo said as he looked around. "Where's Tohru?" he asked.

"She went to visit Akito's grave," Kyo threw the blankets off of him and stood up.

"Where is Akito's grave?" he asked.

"Are you going after Tohru?" Kazuma asked smiling teasely.

"Shut up," Kyo said but he was smiling.

"It's where that huge cherry tree is at the edge of this place,"

"Oh yeah. Not far from where Mom's berried," he said more to himself then to Kazuma. He got ready then walked out the door and hurried down the street. Suddenly he saw a girl walking toward him with her head bent. Tohru. "Tohru? What's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun!" and she fell into his arms. Kyo hugged her tightly.

"I'm back. So what's wrong?" he asked as Tohru released him.

"I've found out that I've caused Akito so much pain. It was my parents who killed her father," she started to cry again and clung to Kyo who smoothed her hair.

"Calm down. Akito hurt you as well. She also tried to hurt you by using me who was the reason your parents died," Tohru looked up at him.

"I know but I'm also very happy. Thanks to that, I was able to meet you. I love you Kyo-kun," she said. Kyo looked down at her surprised then kissed her and she kissed him back. _'Finally. Finally, we are both free. Finally we can live together in happiness.' _

**And it's over! Sorry if the ending kind of seemed like I was rushing it. Thank you all for reading this and thank you all for your reviews. Until my next story, goodbye.**

**UBN**


End file.
